


Diabelski tryl

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bats, Blood, Confused John, Cuddly Sherlock, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Poor John, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po powrocie Sherlocka życie Johna zaczyna wracać do normy. O ile oczywiście normą jest kradzież obrazów, upiorna narzeczona, kilka trupów i wampir. Z pozdrowieniami dla Brama Stokera, Kouty Hirano i Ryougo Narity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diabelski tryl

**Author's Note:**

> Proszę ten fanfik traktować z przymrużeniem oka. Prawdopodobnie podczas pisania nie byłam do końca trzeźwa. Wszelka zbieżność z jakimikolwiek postaciami autentycznymi czy fikcyjnymi nie jest ani trochę przypadkowa, a w trakcie tworzenia musiała wydać mi się niezbędna, za co musicie mi wybaczyć.
> 
> Albo nie. Nie wybaczajcie.

Bardzo często pojmujemy jak coś było dla nas ważne dopiero wtedy, gdy to stracimy. Najczęściej jednak po stracie czegoś, co zajmowało w naszym życiu istotne miejsce, zaczynamy przypisywać mu miliony pozytywnych cech, których nigdy nie miało, przez co mamy wrażenie, iż było dla nas ważne. Doktor John Watson, klnąc w myślach, zaliczył swój przypadek do tej drugiej grupy.

Tęsknił za Sherlockiem, owszem. Po tych dwóch latach miał wrażenie, że brakuje mu wszystkiego, nawet ludzkich głów w lodówce czy strzelania z pistoletu w środku nocy. Pomiatania nim i wykorzystywania do eksperymentów, albo najzwyczajniej do ciężkiej fizycznej pracy, też mu brakowało. Więcej nawet! Przez te cholerne dwa lata zdążył sobie wmówić, że to wszystko lubił, a sam pan jedyny na świecie detektyw doradczy jest uosobieniem dobroci i miłosierdzia. Dlatego właśnie, gdy młodszy z braci Holmes wrócił do niego zmęczony, zabiedzony i ze skruchą w oczach, utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że jego wyobrażenia były prawdą i wiedziony tym wyobrażeniem wymusił na Sherlocku kilka rzeczy. Generalnie obietnice sprowadzały się do tego, że Sherlock ma poinformować Johna zanim następnym razem zniknie, ma nie bawić się w kotka i myszkę z psychopatami, tylko, jak na grzecznego detektywa przystało, wysyłać ich od razu za kratki i przede wszystkim ma zacząć o siebie dbać, czyli sypiać cztery (więcej nie udało się doktorowi wynegocjować) godziny na dobę i jeść trzy posiłki dziennie, z czego przynajmniej jeden miał być pełny.

Teraz jednak do Johna docierało jak głupi był, gdy o to wszystko prosił. Bo Sherlock wcale nie był grzecznym detektywem, o nie… Był zarozumiały, bezczelny, złośliwy, nie miał zielonego pojęcia o relacjach między ludzkich, nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy powinien przestać, ani nawet czego nie powinien mówić czy robić. Może zatem Watson sam prosił się o tą idiotyczną sytuację…?

Zegarek na półce nocnej przy jego łóżku wskazywał piątą. Nieśmiałe promyki wschodzącego słońca przebijały się przez gęste chmury, które wisiały nad Londynem. Kilka małych ptaszków ćwierkało radośnie przy oknie jego sypialni, witając nowy dzień. Biegnący do pracy ludzie pozdrawiali się uprzejmie na ulicy. I wszystko było by cudownie, gdyby pewien zapatrzony w siebie bufon, cholerne „uosobienie dobra i sprawiedliwości", detektyw doradczy z niewyparzoną mordą nie spał sobie smacznie w jego łóżku.

John obejrzał się z wyrzutem przez ramię. Sherlock w prawdzie leżał bardzo blisko niego, ale nie dotykał go nawet, więc po tym wszystkim, przez co razem przeszli, głupio by zabrzmiało, gdyby oskarżył go o naruszanie przestrzeni osobistej. No i przede wszystkim spał. SPAŁ. Trudno to wyjaśnić, ale zazwyczaj jak patrzy się na kogoś, kogo się lubi, gdy ten ktoś śpi, myśli się coś w rodzaju: „o, ale słodko!". W przypadku Sherlocka, owszem, można było tak pomyśleć, ale generalnie nie było zbyt wielu osób, które go lubiły, a jeszcze mniej widziało go śpiącego, a te, które widziały (z Johnem na czele) mogą potwierdzić, że istnieje coś takiego jak „sen pretensjonalny", którego do słodkich zaliczyć się nie da. Tak właśnie, młody detektyw spał w taki sposób, że Watson zaczynał mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że w ogóle zasugerował mu coś takiego jak regularny sen i jednocześnie miał świadomość, że jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia będzie mieć, gdy go obudzi. Prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego nie skopał go ze swojego łóżka.

„Przynajmniej śpi…" pomyślał doktor uśmiechając się krzywo pod nosem. Najostrożniej jak tylko potrafił wyplątał się z kołdry, wstał i ruszył do łazienki. Starał się zachowywać w miarę cicho – nie wiedział w końcu, od której godziny Sherlock zaczął swój czterogodzinny sen i szczerze mówiąc, wolał nie sprawdzać, co się stanie jeśli obudzi go bez powodu przed czasem. Znał „Sherlocka cierpiącego na bezsenność" wystarczająco dobrze, by nie chcieć poznać „Sherlocka wyrwanego z drzemki".

Po szybkim prysznicu zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania, a było to nie lada wyzwanie. Musiało być pożywne, lekkie, wysokoenergetyczne i przede wszystkim musiało wyglądać na wystarczająco proste, by genialny detektyw nie pomyślał, że jego asystent naprawdę przejmuje się jego posiłkami… Nie, bez tego ostatniego. Samo pożywne śniadanie wystarczy. Wszystkiego mieć przecież nie można.

Nakładał właśnie jajecznicę i bekon na talerze, gdy usłyszał ciche kroki i zaskakująco pogodne:

\- Dzień dobry, John.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział Watson uśmiechając się przez ramię do przyjaciela. Z pełnym okrucieństwa spokojem postawił oba talerze na stole i po stoczeniu zażartej bitwy na spojrzenia, zasiedli do śniadania.

\- Spałem – oznajmił z dumą Sherlock. Cień uśmiechu ciągle błądził po jego ustach, gdy bardzo powoli delektował się jajecznicą (którą, z sobie tylko znanego powodu, bez przerwy zapamiętale dźgał widelcem).

\- Cóż, wszystko na to wskazuje – zgodził się doktor.

\- Czyżby to była dedukcja, drogi Johnie? No, no, no, chyba ćwiczyłeś gdy mnie nie było…

Watson może i nie był mistrzem dedukcji, ale sarkazm i bezczelne prowokacje wychwytywał od razu. Bez większych skrupułów kopnął detektywa w piszczel, przygotowując się również na to, że przyjaciel nie pozostanie mu dłużny. To pozornie bezsensowne kopanie trwało jakieś dobre pięć minut, obojgu było jednak bardzo potrzebne – tylko w ten sposób mogli się upewnić, że będzie jak dawniej, że mimo tych dwóch lat rozłąki wciąż stanowią zgrany duet. Spojrzeli na siebie i parsknęli śmiechem.

\- No dobra, ale dlaczego spałeś w moim łóżku? – zapytał blondyn.

\- W mojej sypialni są nieszczelne okna – wyjaśnił gładko Holmes niemal zupełnie poważnie. Jego oczy wciąż jednak lśniły rozbawieniem, co mogło sugerować jedynie, że detektyw miał tego dnia zbyt dobry humor, by powiedzieć przyjacielowi całą prawdę. – Jak śpię bardzo szybko się przeziębiam, a to strasznie przeszkadza mi myśleć.

\- Trzeba było powiedzieć wcześniej. Jeśli chcesz możemy się zamienić sypialniami – zaproponował uprzejmie John, posyłając przyjacielowi jeden ze swoich najbardziej pociesznych uśmiechów.

\- Rozważę tę propozycję – zgodził się brunet, po czym dodał z szelmowskim uśmiechem: - jak tylko rozwiążemy jakąś sprawę. Ale najpierw opowiesz mi o wszystkich istotnych rzeczach, jakie miały miejsce w ciągu tych dwóch lat.

John zamyślił się na chwilę. Dlaczego młodszy z braci Holmes go o to pytał? Z pewnością doskonale wiedział o wszystkim, o czym wiedzieć powinien… Może więc sprawdzał, na jakie szczegóły zwracał uwagę jego asystent? Kończąc powoli jajecznicę zmierzył przyjaciela wzrokiem i powoli zaczął mówić:

\- Twój brat chyba miał wyrzuty sumienia, bo stawał na głowie, by zniszczyć sieć przestępczą Moriarty'ego i cię uniewinnić, tak więc nie jesteś już uważany za największego w historii oszusta. Potem dotarło do mnie, że robi to dlatego, iż najprawdopodobniej przeżyłeś dlatego postanowiłem nie wyprowadzać się z Baker Street 221b. Cóż, twoi wierni fani nigdy nie dali się zwieść Moriarty'emu i bez przerwy dodawali wpisy z różnymi potencjalnie interesującymi sprawami i na mojego bloga i na twoją stronę, dlatego doszedłem do wniosku, że nie powinienem ich zamykać, za co Lestrade był mi bardzo wdzięczny…

\- John… - przerwał mu Sherlock krztusząc się ze śmiechu. – Ja się pytałem o twoje życie osobiste…

\- Och… Hmm, no tak, o tym wszystkim pewnie już wiesz – westchnął lekko zażenowany doktor. – Sherlock, ty mnie ostrzegaj, kiedy zamierzasz być miły… Cóż, przez te dwa lata pracowałem w szpitalu i bezskutecznie szukałem przyszłej pani Watson. Kandydatek było kilka, ale część odbiła mi moja siostra, a reszta wygarnęła mi, że nie mogą zmarnować swojego życia z facetem, który żyje przeszłością.

\- Co im odpowiadałeś?

\- Mówiłem, że Sherlock Holmes nie jest moją przeszłością i że nie chcę spędzić mojego życia z kobietą, która nie potrafi zrozumieć, ile znaczy dla mnie utrata najlepszego przyjaciela – odpowiedział z zakłopotaniem John.

\- Cudownie! – zawołał entuzjastycznie Sherlock zrywając się od stołu. – W takim razie wystarczy tylko, że rzucisz pracę. Sprawdzisz, czy nie podrzucili nam jakiegoś interesującego przestępstwa? Wolisz kawę czy herbatę?

Doktor machnął ręką. Właściwie nie miało to większego znaczenia, w zestawieniu z faktem, że w jednej chwili z szanowanego lekarza został zdegradowany do asystenta ekscentrycznego detektywa. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, iż bycie przyjacielem młodego Holmesa, było pracą na pełen etat… i to cholernie ciężką pracą. Cóż, pewnie by ją porzucił, gdyby nie fakt, że tylko ona mogła zapewnić mu adrenalinę, której potrzebował żeby żyć. Dlatego właśnie bez większych sprzeciwów, a nawet śmiejąc się po cichu z despotyzmu Sherlocka, przeszedł do salonu, rozsiadł się na sofie z laptopem i zaczął przeglądać najnowsze zgłoszenia.

\- Jakąś kobietę zdradza mąż…

\- Dalej!

\- Pracownik schroniska dla bezdomnych nie żyje…

\- Nuda!

\- Uciekł kot…

\- John, proszę… - jęknął detektyw stawiając przed nim na stoliku kubek z kawą. Popijając ze swojego, dosiadł się do Watsona i pochylił się nad nim lekko tak, aby móc zerkać mu w komputer. Zdaniem Johna był stanowczo zbyt blisko (są w końcu tylko przyjaciółmi, prawda?), ale nie czuł się z tego powodu skrępowany. Wręcz przeciwnie: jego zaskakująco dobry humor coraz bardziej mu się udzielał.

\- Żartuję przecież – żachnął się. – Może masz jakieś specjalne zamówienia?

\- Może mam – potwierdził i oparł się ramieniem o ramię przyjaciela. Był teraz tak blisko, że blondyn czuł jego oddech rozgrzewający mu policzek i topiący jego tolerancję na zachowania z pogranicza związków męsko-męskich. Właśnie miał wyrazić swój sprzeciw, gdy Sherlock dźgnął palcem monitor. – Ktoś używa moich inicjałów! – krzyknął oburzony i wyskoczył z sofy. – Przeczytaj mi to zgłoszenie, John – zażądał, a sam zaczął przerzucać papiery z regału na biurko i papiery z biurka na podłogę, rujnując tym samym idealny porządek, jaki panował w mieszkaniu przez ostatnie dwa lata.

\- „Obrazy z kolekcji Richarda Fairbrooka, zostały skradzione z Tate Gallery i zastąpione falsyfikatami. Żaden kustosz nie próbuje nawet temu zaprzeczyć, a policja bagatelizuje sprawę. Błagam, Holmes, tylko ciebie mogę prosić o pomoc. Odzyskaj kolekcję mojego ojca." I jak? Bierzesz to?

\- Daj mi swój telefon.

Chwilę później John znalazł w wiadomościach wysłanych: „O 20.00 w Tate u Fairbrooka. Ją też zaproś. SH" i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Mycroft powiadomił już Lestrade'a, że Sherlock żyje…

 

...

 

Przez cały dzień Sherlock albo biegał po domu, albo sprawdzał coś w Internecie, albo z kimś smsował, albo zwyczajnie leżał na sofie z dłońmi złożonymi jak do modlitwy. Czyli, krótko mówiąc, zachowywał się jak zwykle. Jak zwykle też bez większych skrupułów wykorzystywał Johna do robienia tego wszystkiego czym on, wielki genialny detektyw, nie mógł się przecież zajmować.

\- Sherlock, proszę, zjedz chociaż coś przed wyjściem – poprosił Watson, stawiając przed przyjacielem kolejny kubek z kawą. Godzina spotkania z Lestradem zbliżała się nieubłaganie, a Holmes wydawał się być zupełnie odcięty od rzeczywistości. – Nie możesz zastępować posiłków wymienianiem plastrów nikotynowych…

W tym momencie detektyw zatrzasnął gwałtownie laptopa, wstał i obdarzył blondyna szerokim uśmiechem. Zadowolony z siebie, jak zawsze, po ułożeniu wszystkich elementów jakiejś wyjątkowo absorbującej układanki, sięgnął po jedno z leżących na półmisku w salonie jabłek i zaczął je jeść. Przeczuwając, iż jego asystent zaraz wygarnie mu, że jabłko nie jest prawdziwym posiłkiem, zawczasu uciszył go gestem.

\- Nie mogę myśleć gdy jestem najedzony, ale nie martw się: jak tylko znajdziemy te obrazy zabiorę cię na kolację do Angelo.

Z tymi słowami wypadł z mieszkania, chwytając jeszcze po drodze swój płaszcz i szalik. John poczuł jak adrenalina w błyskawicznym tempie rozchodzi się po jego ciele i z właściwym sobie entuzjazmem złapał swoją kurtkę i pobiegł za przyjacielem.

 

...

 

John musiał się bardzo starać żeby nadążyć za Sherlockiem. Jego przyjaciel miał nie tylko dłuższe nogi, ale i dużo silniej działała na niego zapowiedź nowego wyzwania. Ich szybkie kroki niosły się echem po opuszczonej galerii Tate Britain, gdy niemal biegnąc mijali zgromadzone tam obrazy i rzeźby, nie zaszczyciwszy ich nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Nieliczni policjanci, którzy przyjechali razem z Lestradem, aby zabezpieczyć miejsce zbrodni, nawet nie próbowali ich zatrzymywać; większość z nich, była zapewne święcie przekonana, że mają do czynienia z duchem, a przynajmniej to sugerowały ich śmiertelnie blade twarze i rozdziawione szeroko usta.

Kolekcja obrazów Richarda Fairbrooka z pewnością nie była uważana przez władze muzeum, za najbardziej reprezentatywną część ekspozycji. Salka była tak mała, że aż klaustrofobiczna, co było zaskakujące, zważywszy na fakt, iż wszystkie zgromadzone tam obrazy niemal promieniowały kwintesencją klasycznego piękna i dobrego smaku. Watson nie wiedział nawet na czym ma oko zawiesić; czy na nieśmiałych średniowiecznych damach głaszczących jednorożce, czy na antycznych mędrcach głoszących swe lekcje, czy na walkiriach zagrzewających rycerzy do boju czy też na tajemniczych tancerzach wirujących wokół siebie na balu maskowym.

Lestrade, Donovan i Anderson już czekali na nich z obstawą, przy czym dwoje ostatnich nawet nie próbowało ukrywać, co myślą o obecności Sherlocka. Lestrade natomiast uśmiechnął się lekko na widok swojego konsultanta i skinął głową na powitanie i jemu i doktorowi.

\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego to on ma się zająć tymi obrazami – syknął jadowicie Anderson. Uwaga skierowana była do Donovan, ale wygłosił ją na tyle głośno, by usłyszeli ją wszyscy.

\- A ja zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego to ty miałbyś się tym zająć, skoro mój narzeczony jest najsłynniejszym na świecie detektywem – odparła obrzydliwie słodkim głosem młoda kobieta, do tej pory schowana za jednym z filarów. Wyglądała tak, jakby sama wyszła z jednego z obrazów: ubrana była w czarną wiktoriańską suknię z białymi koronkami i kołnierzykiem, a długie niemal białe włosy miała spięte w lekki kok. Jej skóra była wręcz chorobliwie blada i jedynymi kolorowymi akcentami w jej postaci były wielkie błękitne oczy oraz pomalowane krwistoczerwoną szminką usta. – Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Sherlock… - wyszeptała z rozczuleniem, podchodząc powoli do młodszego z braci Holmes.

Na wzmiankę o tym, iż młoda arystokratka rodem sprzed kilku epok, jest narzeczoną Sherlocka w sali zapadła prawie grobowa cisza. Każdy, kto znał choć trochę bruneta, był teraz w wystarczającym szoku, by podnosić szczękę z ziemi (wliczając w to Watsona).

\- Nie tak szybko, lalko Fairbrook – zawołał detektyw w stronę dziewczyny, wykorzystując jednocześnie zdezorientowanego Johna jako tarczę. Blondynka posłusznie wykonała kilka kroków do tyłu. – Mam do ciebie kilka pytań, między innymi dlaczego używasz moich inicjałów, ale najpierw pokaż, o które obrazy chodzi.

\- O wszystkie – odparła „lalka" obejmując gestem całą salę. – I, niestety, nie ma żadnych nagrań z kamer bezpieczeństwa, bo tamtego dnia doszło do zwarcia i aż do dnia następnego nikt nie włączył z powrotem znajdujących się w tej sali zabezpieczeń.

\- Cóż za ciekawy zbieg okoliczności – zaśmiał się Sherlock w stronę pani kustosz, która stała za Lestradem i próbowała jak najmniej zwracać na siebie uwagę. – Czy ktoś sprawdził te obrazy?

\- Kustosz Julia Gordon twierdzi, że… - zaczął Anderson.

\- Anderson, wynoś się stąd, do cholery! – wrzasnął Holmes. – Przez twoją głupotę nie da się myśleć!

Gdy w końcu Lestrade'owi udało się zmusić policyjnego detektywa do opuszczenia sali, Sherlock utkwił swoje spojrzenie w pani Gordon. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być dystyngowaną i pewną siebie kobietą w średnim wieku, jednak pod naporem spojrzenia bruneta to złudzenie zaczęło się rozpadać. W momencie, gdy jej kolana zaczęły lekko drżeć, otworzyła usta, by przerwać w końcu tą kompromitującą ciszę, nie zdążyła jednak wydobyć z siebie ani słowa.

\- Kolekcja Fairbrooka to dość nietypowy element ekspozycji – zauważył pozornie uprzejmie Holmes. – Richard Fairbrook cenił klasyczne piękno i uwielbiał wspierać tych młodych i nieznanych nikomu twórców, którzy podzielali jego upodobania artystyczne. W efekcie jeden z najbogatszych ludzi w Anglii uzbierał mnóstwo tanich obrazów malarzy, którzy nigdy nie byli modni. Obrazów, które nie pasują do Tate Britain, bo są zbyt nowe i jednocześnie nie pasują do Tate Modern, bo nie są nowoczesne. Dlatego właśnie nigdy nie interesowała się pani tą kolekcją i nie ma pani zielonego pojęcia, czy to, co znajduje się tu obecnie jest w rzeczywistości wystawą falsyfikatów, mam rację?

Sherlock zamilkł na chwilę, by dać wszystkim czas na przetrawienie jego słów. Nie pozwolił jednak pani kustosz na wytoczenie kontrargumentów i zaczął mówić dalej:

\- A jednak, ktoś tak doświadczony jak pani powinien być w stanie zauważyć kilka szczegółów. Skoro nie interesowała się pani obrazami z kolekcji Fairbrooka to z pewnością nigdy nie zostały one poddane odpowiedniej konserwacji. A ponieważ wiele lat wisiały w starym dworze, narażone były na działanie wilgoci, więc tył ramy, który z pewnością był słabiej zaimpregnowany, powinien być mocno zniszczony. Mógłbyś odwrócić któryś z tych obrazów, John?

\- Och, dajcie spokój! – prychnęła Donovan. – Przecież od razu widać, że to wszystko jest intrygą tej żałośnie zakochanej dziewczyny żeby zwabić tu Sherlocka!

John, nie zważając na jej słowa, chwycił za obraz przedstawiające leśne boginki tańczące na polanie, ściągnął go z haczyków i odwrócił tak, aby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć jego spód. Tył obrazu był zupełnie nowy, nie było na nim ani jednej plamki, która sugerowałaby, że chociaż chwilę wisiał gdzieś indziej niż w klimatyzowanym muzeum. Lestrade pokręcił głową i z rozbawieniem poklepał po ramieniu niezadowoloną Sally. Watson spojrzał z podziwem na przyjaciela, który jak zwykle miał rację, na co ten najwyraźniej czekał, bo dopiero wtedy, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach ponownie zwrócił się do Gordon:

\- Czyli na razie wiemy, że cztery dni temu, czyli siedemnastego września, w Tate Britain doszło do awarii prądu. Usterkę usunięto we wszystkich salach poza jedną i właśnie w owej sali doszło do kradzieży, przy czym wszystkie obrazy zostały zastąpione swoimi doskonałymi kopiami…

\- Zmusili mnie…! – załkała kustosz, upadając na kolana. Twarz ukryła w dłoniach i zaczęła rozpaczliwie szlochać. – Śledzili mnie, wysyłali mi listy z pogróżkami…

\- Więc dlaczego nie zgłosiła się z tym pani na policję? – zapytał uprzejmie John.

\- Przecież to  _oczywiste_  – westchnął Sherlock i przewrócił oczami. – Nie mogła zgłosić się na policję, bo  _sama_  brała udział w kradzieży.

\- Wolniej, Holmes, nie tak szybko z tymi oskarżeniami – upomniał go Lestrade. – Pani Julia jest bardzo szanowaną osobą i z pewnością nie ma z tym nic wspólnego…

Przerwał mu histeryczny śmiech pani kustosz. Kobieta zaczęła trząść się spazmatycznie, oczy niemal wyszły jej z orbit, a paznokciami zaczęła rozdrapywać sobie policzki.

\- Oczywiście, że brałam w tym udział! – zawyła ciągle się śmiejąc. Drżący palec wymierzyła w pannę Fairbrook. – Na moim miejscu też byście to zrobili! Ta dziewczyna to potwór! Ona i jej cholerna matka! Sama się o to prosiła! Przeszukajcie jej dom, to się sami przekonacie. Trzyma  _to_ w piwnicy i karmi krwią niemowląt…

Nagle w sali rozległ się huk, a chwilę potem wszędzie czuć było zapach prochu strzelniczego. John, bez zastanowienia, wyciągnął swój pistolet i rzucił się w stronę Sherlocka, gotów by bronić go przed potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem. Zorientowanie się kto i do kogo strzelał zajęło im dobrych kilka sekund, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że początkowo wykluczyli pewną młodą osóbkę z grona podejrzanych.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, Gordon – zasyczała panna Fairbrook, mierząc z wielkiego srebrnego pistoletu do osłupiałej z przerażenia kustosz. „Laleczka" zdecydowanie nie była już „laleczką"; cała słodycz poszła w niepamięć i jasnym się stało, że była tylko wyuczoną pozą. Z uroczej kobietki przeobraziła się w bezwzględną maszynę do zabijania. Wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć w jej oczy: przymrużone, okrutne, skupione na celu… Na misji w Afganistanie John widział takie spojrzenie u swoich kolegów i nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jeszcze kiedyś je zobaczy. – Kustosz zostaw policji, Holmes. Ty masz się zająć obrazami.

Sherlock zmierzył wzrokiem swoją narzeczoną i położył dłoń na ramieniu Johna, chcąc go w ten sposób zapewnić, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Założył białe rękawiczki i zabrał się za rozkładanie obrazu, który jego przyjaciel zostawił na ziemi po tym, jak padł strzał. Z pomocą doktora, po dobrych piętnastu minutach mozolnej pracy, udało mu się oddzielić ramę od stelaża i zajrzeć pod płótno. Lestrade i Fairbrook nachylili się nad nimi, by również przyjrzeć się znalezisku.

\- To jest… bardzo wyrafinowana groźba – bąknął Watson odwracając wzrok od listu napisanego czymś, co niepokojąco przypominało krew. – Kim jest ten Helsing?

\- Im chodzi o mnie – wyszeptała blondynka. O ile wcześniej była chorobliwie blada, to teraz wydawała się niemal błękitna. Przygryzła nerwowo dolną wargę. – Nie użyłam twoich inicjałów, Holmes. Po śmierci mojej matki musiałam przyjąć jej nazwisko, więc nie jestem Scarlet Fairbrook, tylko Scarlet Helsing.

 

...

 

Ogromny czarny mercedes mknął niemal bezszelestnie przez pogrążony we śnie Londyn. Chociaż limuzyna i z zewnątrz i w środku wydawała się być jedynie kosztownym cacuszkiem, to John nie dał się temu zwieść. Już sama grubości drzwi i szyb dawała do myślenia… Jego największym problemem nie było jednak to, dlaczego panna Helsing musi jeździć samochodem pancernym; dużo bardziej męczyła go pełna napięcia cisza, która panowała od niemal pół godziny. Cisza, którą potęgował „ _Diabelski tryl_ " Tartiniego rozbrzmiewający z głośników. Musiał ją przerwać. Jeszcze chwila i zwyczajnie nie wyrobi psychicznie… Milczenie z Sherlockiem mógł wytrzymać, ale bez osób trzecich, a tym bardziej bez jego narzeczonej.

\- Czyli jesteście zaręczeni, tak? – zapytał w końcu i zaraz tego pożałował.

Scarlet przyjrzała mu się uważnie i mierzyła go chwilę wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnęła z politowaniem. Sherlock natomiast nawet nie oderwał się od swojego telefonu, a jednak John miał wrażenie, że zaczął trochę wolniej uderzać w przyciski, co mogło oznaczać jedynie iż sam też chciałby się dowiedzieć więcej na ten temat. Albo zwyczajnie pośmiać się z zachowania swojego asystenta.

\- Tak było najwygodniej – powiedziała w końcu Helsing. – Dzięki tym zaręczynom oboje mieliśmy święty spokój. Ale proszę się nie przejmować, doktorze Watson, nie zamierzam wychodzić za mąż, a już na pewno nie za niego. Po pierwsze jesteśmy ze sobą dość blisko spokrewnieni, a po drugie jest zupełnie nie w moim typie.

\- Chyba źle mnie zrozumiałaś – wymamrotał John. – My nie jesteśmy…

\- John, mógłbyś dać mi tamten list? – przerwał mu Sherlock wyciągając pustą dłoń w jego stronę. – Tamten, który wysłałem ci poł roku temu, kiedy wiąż nie byłeś pewien, czy żyję.

\- Tak, pewnie – zgodził się odruchowo blondyn i sięgnął po portfel w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Dopiero gdy usłyszał cichy śmiech detektywa, dotarło do niego, że został wrobiony. Pewnie zacząłby wyrażać swoje niezadowolenie, gdyby nie fakt, że jego przyjaciel oparł się o niego i uśmiechnął lekko, ale z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

W tym momencie w umyśle Johna zapaliła się mała czerwona lampeczka i rozległ się głos: „ _ty to widzisz, ale nie dostrzegasz_ ". Tylko co miał dostrzec? Przecież są tylko przyjaciółmi, a Sherlock wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że liczy się dla niego tylko praca. Dlatego też John robił wszystko, by mu w niej pomóc i… Cholera. Pomagał mu, wspierał go i niańczył. Biegał za nim wszędzie i wszędzie też biegał dla niego. Prawdopodobnie był też jedyną osobą, która autentycznie podziwiała geniusz detektywa, nie licząc może Adler. A skoro o niej mowa – był zazdrosny, najzwyczajniej w świecie był zazdrosny. Inaczej nie da się wyjaśnić jego zachowania. Chociaż Sherlock nie był lepszy; z zaskakującą złośliwością i skutecznością pozbywał się wszystkich dziewczyn doktora. Czy to oznacza, że sam też był o niego zazdrosny? No i to jego zachowanie… Odkąd wrócił był trochę zbyt… „przyjacielski"? Zgodził się, że więcej nie odejdzie, że będzie jadł i spał regularnie, obiecał nie palić w mieszkaniu, nie zażywać narkotyków, a sam nawet zaproponował, że będzie czasem robić zakupy. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że niemal nie odstępował go na krok i nawet spał w jego łóżku…

John z przerażeniem połączył wszystkie te fakty w jedną spójną całość. Cóż, z pewnością nie byli kochankami, ale ten ich „związek" już dawno przestał być zwykłą przyjaźnią. Nawet teraz doktor doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten temat jest już zamknięty; ani on ani Sherlock nie potrzebowali żadnych dodatkowych wniosków i komentarzy, bo tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło. Spojrzał kątem oka na bruneta, który skończył pisanie smsów i z uśmiechem błąkającym się w kącikach ust czekał, aż John zacznie zadawać mu pytania.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że kustosz jest zamieszana w kradzież obrazów? – spytał zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Holmesa.

\- Och, John, czy to nie oczywiste? – westchnął niemal teatralnie detektyw. – Twierdziła, że jej grożono, ale kontaktowałem się z kilkoma osobami, które pracują w Tate i nikt nie zauważył, żeby pani Gordon zachowywała się inaczej niż zwykle. Zatem jej stres nie był spowodowany kradzieżą tylko dochodzeniem, a konkretnie obecnością Helsing i naszą. Im dłużej się jej przyglądałem, tym bardziej drżały jej kolana i tym bardziej szkliły się jej oczy. Poza tym, przygotowując się na to spotkanie starała się zachować pozory opanowanej i pewnej siebie, dlatego pomalowała paznokcie i założyła buty na obcasach. Gdybyś jednak przyjrzał się jej dokładniej, zauważyłbyś, że nałożyła nierówno lakier i miała otartą kostkę; pewnie potknęła się na schodach, do czego by nie doszło, gdyby nie była zestresowana.

\- Genialne – szepnął z uznaniem Watson, na co jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się szeroko. – W takim razie chciałbym jeszcze wiedzieć, dlaczego nie zabieramy tych obrazów do Barts, tylko do domu panny Helsing.

\- Moja rodzina posiada własne laboratorium i śmiem twierdzić iż jest ono dużo lepiej wyposażone niż to w Barts – wyjaśniła uprzejmie Scarlet. – Mamy też profesjonalną pracownię komputerową z programami do detekcji twarzy, więc będziecie mogli w tym samym czasie przejrzeć nagrania z kamer. Nie wiem w prawdzie jak zamierzacie obejrzeć w kilka godzin nagrania z ostatnich trzech miesięcy, ale to nie ja tu jestem jedynym na świecie detektywem doradczym. No i warto jeszcze chyba wspomnieć, że gdybyście szukali rozrywki w czasie dochodzenia lub zwyczajnie chcieli się odstresować, to mogę wam udostępnić strzelnicę, zbrojownię z bronią z różnych epok, salę muzyczną, stajnię i salę tortur inspirowaną metodami przesłuchań stosowanymi przez Świętą Inkwizycję. Wolałabym też mieć was na oku; skoro ktoś groził mnie, wy również możecie być w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Hmm… To rzeczywiście rozwiązuje większość naszych problemów – zaśmiał się John. Poczuł ulgę na myśl, że nie będą musieli po raz kolejny prosić Molly o przysługę i nie będą zakłócać spokoju pani Hudson. W takim razie z nurtujących doktora kwestii została jeszcze tylko jedna: - Czy to, co mówiła Gordon…

\- Ja to wyjaśnię, John – przerwał mu Sherlock i zaczął mówić, nie zważając na ostrzegawcze spojrzenie blondynki. – To, co powiedziała Gordon, jest kolejnym dowodem na jej udział w kradzieży. Gdyby chodziło o Fairbrooków w ogóle nie byłoby tej sprawy. Chodziło jednak o rodzinę matki Scarlet, czyli o Helsingów, którzy stoją na czele specjalnej jednostki bojowej rodziny królewskiej. Tak przynajmniej mówi się głośno, chociaż fanatycy i ludzie zainteresowani nadawaniem tytułów szlacheckich doskonale wiedzą, że są oni jedynymi pełnoprawnymi łowcami wampirów w Europie. Na razie zachowam dla siebie, co myślę na temat istnienia takiej instytucji, bo nie to jest istotne. Ważne jest natomiast to, że Abraham van Helsing, przywiózł do Londynu skrzynię z Europy wschodniej, tuż przed nadaniem mu tytułu szlacheckiego. Niektórzy wierzą, że pojechał tam by zmierzyć się z legendarnym Drakulą i przywiózł znalezione w jego zamku skarby. Inni natomiast są zdania, że Helsing zabrał ze sobą samego Drakulę i najprawdopodobniej to z nimi będziemy mieć do czynienia.

\- To fanatycy – westchnęła Scarlet. – Wiele osób sugerowało iż nie jestem godna, by przejąć stanowisko po matce i…

\- To oczywiste, Helsing – uciszył ją brunet. – Ale czy mogłabyś powiedzieć, co znajdowało się w skrzyni Abrahama van Helsinga i czy właśnie to znajduje się w twojej piwnicy? I przede wszystkim: co twoja matka ukryła w tych obrazach?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Odwróciła wzrok i nerwowo przygryzła dolną wargę, dając im jasno do zrozumienia, że niczego więcej się od niej nie dowiedzą.

Doktorowi ta sprawa z każdą chwilą podobała się coraz mniej. Pamiętał, co działo się z Sherlockiem, gdy mieli do czynienia z czymś, czego nie da się do końca racjonalnie wyjaśnić. Rozumiał doskonale, co jego przyjaciel próbował zrobić: zamierzał zanegować lub sprowadzić do rangi plotek i bezpodstawnych domysłów wszystko to, co nie miało większego związku z samą kradzieżą. Chodziło tu jednak o Sherlocka, któremu chęć poznania prawdy nie pozwoli usiedzieć w miejscu, więc prędzej czy później zacznie badać sprawę tajemniczej skrzyni Abrahama van Helsinga, nie biorąc nawet pod uwagę, że to co znajdzie, może go przerastać. John zasępił się. Wiedział, jak zachowywał się stary Sherlock, gdy był przerażony. Jak jednak zachowa się ten nowy Sherlock, który ledwie przeżył starcie z Moriartym, który przez dwa lata udawał martwego, i który jasno dawał doktorowi do zrozumienia, że nie może być już dłużej zamknięty na uczucia?

 

...

 

Laboratorium, które dostali do dyspozycji, rzeczywiście było lepsze od tego w Barts. Również pracownia komputerowa przerosła ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Jakby tego było mało, w całej posiadłości pełno było wszelkiej maści specjalistów emanujących szkoleniem wojskowym, którzy zostali już poinformowani, że mają Sherlockowi w każdy możliwy sposób ułatwić pracę. Przydzielono im też sypialnię z dwoma łóżkami, ubrania, gabinet i małą łazienkę.

Nie było mowy o odkładaniu pracy na potem. Ledwie zdążyli się przebrać i zaraz zabrali się do roboty. Sherlock zabrał obrazy do laboratorium i razem z trzema biochemikami zabrał się za wyszukiwanie jakiegokolwiek śladu, mogącego doprowadzić ich do złodzieja. John natomiast razem z Scarlet i dziesięcioma informatykami zabrali się za przeglądanie nagrań z kamer bezpieczeństwa. Początkowo doktor nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić, chodziło w końcu o przejrzenie nagrań z ponad trzech miesięcy, ale, jak się okazało, i na to znalazł się sposób: dwóch programistów nadzorowało pracę komputera, który odnotowywał kto i jak długo przebywał w sali Fairbrooka, reszta natomiast rozsiadła się do oddzielnych komputerów i przeglądała nagrania z ośmiokrotnym przyspieszeniem, starając się jedynie wyłapać jakiekolwiek podejrzane zachowania.

Doktor starał się wytrzymać jak najdłużej, ale koło czwartej nad ranem oczy zwyczajnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Pocieszała go jedynie myśl, że jako jeden z ostatnich opuścił stanowisko pracy. Zataczając się nieco poszedł do laboratorium żeby zgarnąć stamtąd Sherlocka. Zgodnie z jego podejrzeniami, detektyw został zupełnie sam, ale cóż, do medytacji nad wynikami analizy chemicznej nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy.

\- Dość tego – zarządził doktor, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Robimy przerwę na twój czterogodzinny sen.

Para błękitno-zielonych oczu wyjrzała na niego znad złożonych dłoni. Po irytująco długim, jak na tą godzinę, pojedynku na spojrzenia, Johnowi udało się w końcu zaciągnąć bruneta do sypialni. Był tak zmęczony, że nie kazał mu nawet wziąć prysznica. Więcej nawet! Był tak zmęczony, że gdy Holmes położył się w jego łóżku, zaraz za jego plecami, z czołem opartym na jego karku, był w stanie powiedzieć tylko:

\- Dobranoc, Sherlock…

 

...

 

Obudził ich dzwoniący telefon. Najpierw John łudził się przez chwilę, że to tylko budzik Sherlocka, jednak gdy zerknął na leżącego obok niego detektywa, który medytował ze złożonymi dłońmi, zrozumiał, że ktoś po prostu usilnie próbuje się z nimi skontaktować. Wyminął więc ostrożnie przyjaciela i sięgnął po jego telefon komórkowy, dzwoniący bez przerwy na półce nocnej.

\- Tak, słucham? – odebrał doktor, starając się otrząsnąć z resztek snu.

\- Z tej strony inspektor Dimmock. Jak mniemam rozmawiam z doktorem Watsonem. Lestrade kazał mi zadzwonić z tym do was – John zauważył, że Sherlock otworzył jedno oko i zaczął mu się przysłuchiwać.

\- Proszę chwilę poczekać; przełączę pana na głośnik, inspektorze – poprosił blondyn. Wyciągnął rękę z telefonem tak, żeby detektyw również wszystko usłyszał. – Już może pan mówić, inspektorze.

\- Słyszeliście może o śmierci opiekuna z schroniska dla bezdomnych? To nie była taka zwykła śmierć. Na jego szyi były ślady po kłach jakiegoś zwierzęcia, a sekcja wykazała, że umarł przez wykrwawienie. Problem polega na tym, że na miejscu zbrodni nie było krwi i to nie jest pierwszy tego typu przypadek. W sumie odnotowaliśmy ich sześć. Mordercę nazwano „wampirem z Islington" i, nie będę owijać w bawełnę, sądziłem, że udzielisz mi w tej sprawie kilku wskazówek… Wiem, że zajmujesz się teraz kradzieżą obrazów Fairbrooka, ale… wszystko wskazuje na to iż te dwie sprawy są ze sobą powiązane, Holmes. Wczoraj w nocy zamordowano Julię Gordon i nie ma wątpliwości, że morderca działał według tego samego schematu, co „wampir"…

\- Powtórz – zażądał Sherlock siadając tak gwałtownie, że niemal wytrącił Johnowi telefon z ręki.

\- Powiedziałem, że Gordon nie żyje, a morderca działał według tego samego schematu, co…

\- Więc zakładasz, że nie mamy do czynienia z jedną osobą?

\- Gordon przez całą noc była w areszcie, Holmes. Nikt nie wchodził i nikt nie wychodził, a przynajmniej niczego nie ma na kamerach, więc sprawcą musi być…

\- Czy przesłuchaliście Gordon? – przerwał mu ponownie detektyw.

\- Przykro mi, Holmes – odparł bardzo cicho Dimmock. – Lestrade zostawił jej przesłuchanie na dzisiaj. Jeśli będziesz chciał czegoś jeszcze, po prostu zadzwoń.

Inspektor rozłączył się zanim Sherlock zdołał mu odpowiedzieć. John z niepokojem przyglądał się przyjacielowi, który powoli wstał z łóżka, podszedł do okna i oparł się dłońmi o parapet. Opuścił lekko potarganą czarną czuprynę i zaczął mamrotać pod nosem, a po kilku chwilach parsknął śmiechem i prawie podskoczył ze szczęścia.

\- Słyszałeś to, John? – zapytał stanowczo zbyt entuzjastycznie. Rzucił się do szafy i zaczął ubierać. – Mordują nam świadków, czy to nie cudownie? – Ledwie dopiął guziki koszuli, a już chwytał za klamkę, gotów by wybiec z pokoju. – John, czy mógłbyś mi przynieść śniadanie do laboratorium?

Nie zaczekał nawet na odpowiedź i pognał do swoich mikroskopów. Watson westchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się pod nosem; tak bardzo mu tego brakowało! Dochodziła jedenasta i doktor doszedł do wniosku, że jego przyjaciel musiał wcześniej wyłączyć budzik i oddał się medytacji, by mu nie przeszkadzać. Czyli po raz kolejny zachował się zastanawiająco uprzejmie w stosunku do swojego asystenta. Hmm… To znaczy, że są parą czy nie? Gdyby chodziło o kogoś normalnego, John zacząłby się zastanawiać, jak przemówić mu do rozsądku. Był to jednak Sherlock, więc ta nadprogramowa uprzejmość mogła być jedynie dowodem na to, że po raz kolejny planował wykorzystać blondyna do jakiegoś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego zadania.

Ziewając przeciągle ruszył do kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie. Zapach ciepłego pieczywa, świeżych pomidorów i mielonej kawy całkiem go rozbudził, miał więc całkowitą pewność, że gdy szedł do laboratorium z tacą obładowaną kanapkami i z dwoma parującymi kubkami pełnymi kawy, nie doznał żadnych omamów wzrokowych czy innych sennych halucynacji. Zaklął cicho pod nosem. Dlaczego z każdą chwilą ta sprawa musiała się robić coraz bardziej podejrzana?

Panna Helsing na szczęście go nie zauważyła. Zbyt bardzo była skupiona, by się nie potknąć w swoich czarnych botkach na obcasie i w sięgającej za kolano sukience, nieco skromniejszej niż ta, którą miała na sobie poprzedniego dnia, wciąż jednak pełnej wstążeczek i koronek i stanowczo zbyt staroświeckiej. Nie było to proste zadanie, zważywszy iż dźwigała dwa metalowe wiadra wypełnione po brzegi przezroczystymi torebkami z krwią. John, ignorując swój instynkt samozachowawczy i ciążącą mu tacę ze śniadaniem, zaczął śledzić drobną blondyneczkę, aż do momentu w którym upewnił się, że zmierza do piwnicy. Poczuł jak ciarki przebiegają mu po plecach. O co tu chodziło? Nie mógł to przecież być żaden wampir…

Przez całą drogę do laboratorium doktor bił się z myślami. Z jednej strony wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć Sherlockowi o tym, co widział, ale z drugiej bał się iż detektyw nie poradzi sobie z „wampirem" zupełnie jak z „psami" z Baskerville. Dlatego właśnie postanowił, że nie powie przyjacielowi o swoim odkryciu aż do momentu, w którym nie będzie to konieczne.

Zastał młodszego Holmesa pochylonego nad wynikami najnowszych próbek, które zostawił na noc, by wybarwiły się pod wpływem wolniej działających odczynników. Trzech biochemików nigdzie nie było – widocznie szybko zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że ich pomoc jest zupełnie zbędna.

\- Jak idzie? – zapytał John, stawiając tacę z kanapkami i kawą na stole.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i sięgnął po wciąż ciepły kubek. Popijając zerkał na zmianę to na swoje notatki, to na blondyna, aż w końcu zapytał:

\- Wszystko w porządku, John?

\- Tak, pewnie – odparł nieco zbyt pospiesznie Watson i dodał, by skierować myśli przyjaciela w innym kierunku: - tylko nie wiedzieć czemu ktoś znowu wlazł mi do łóżka.

\- O nie, wypraszam sobie – roześmiał się brunet chwytając kanapkę z serem i pomidorem. – To ty wlazłeś do mojego łóżka. Nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny! Mówiłem ci przecież wczoraj, że nie zamierzam się przeziębić przez sen, uznałem więc, że sam zrozumiesz iż łóżko bliżej grzejnika jest moje. To, że pierwszy się w nim położyłeś, niczego nie zmienia.

\- Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć, o co naprawdę ci chodzi? – zapytał John, siląc się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Pogadamy w drodze do Barts – obiecał Sherlock i wepchnął sobie kanapkę do ust. Wziął jeszcze łyka kawy, po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na wyniki analizy chemicznej i ruszył do wyjścia. – Nic tu po nas, a trupy się przecież same nie obejrzą.

 

...

 

John nienawidził jeść w pośpiechu, ale miał świadomość, że śniadanie może być jego jedynym posiłkiem tego dnia, więc wepchnął w siebie ile tylko zdołał i zapił gorącą kawą. W normalnych warunkach pewnie poczułby się nie dobrze, teraz jednak był zdecydowanie zbyt podekscytowany, by przejmować się zmaltretowanym żołądkiem. Zanim wyjechali z posiadłości Sherlock podał informatykom maila, na którego mieli przesyłać zdjęcia podejrzanych, dlatego teraz doktor siedział na miejscu obok kierowcy z włączonym laptopem i starał się na bieżąco porządkować przychodzące dane. Kątem oka wciąż śledził przyjaciela, który nawet nie próbował ukryć zadowolenia; tak naprawdę dopiero gdy dowiedział się o morderstwach w pełni zainteresował się sprawą. Nie to jednak intrygowało teraz blondyna.

\- Obiecałeś…

\- Myślałem, że mocniej mnie pobijesz – wszedł mu w słowo Holmes. Z nieco tępawym uśmiechem potarł kość policzkową, na której wciąż widać było bladego siniaka.

\- Zawsze możemy to poprawić – zapewnił doktor odwzajemniając uśmiech. Cóż, gdy Sherlock wrócił na Baker Street, John stracił nieco nad sobą panowanie i przez dobre kilka godzin na przemian wpadał w gniew i radosną euforię, co skończyło się na szczęście jedynie kilkoma średnio poważnymi kontuzjami (bo przecież wielki detektyw nie mógł przez cały czas biernie przyjmować ciosów). – Właściwie to jeszcze mi nie powiedziałeś, gdzie byłeś przez te dwa lata.

\- Głównie w Chinach i w Japonii, potem jakiś czas w Australii – odparł brunet.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza i blondyn zrozumiał, że nie dowie się niczego więcej. Nie zamierzał naciskać, zamiast tego postanowił podtrzymać doby nastrój przyjaciela łudząc się, że dzięki temu uda mu się ukryć, że był świadkiem dziwnego zachowania Scarlet.

\- Na szczęście wróciłeś zanim kupiłem kota. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że kupienie małego, upierdliwego, wiecznie ziewającego z nudów zwierzaka, który będzie wszystko niszczył i znosił do domu zakrwawione ofiary, to genialny pomysł.

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, John – wyznał Sherlock i bezwiednie oparł dłoń o ramię przyjaciela. – Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak jesteś dla mnie ważny.

\- Sherlock, twoja reputacja…

-  _Reputacja?_  Nie bądź naiwny – prychnął cofając rękę. – Moja reputacja zbudowana jest na tych wszystkich bzdurach, które wypisują o mnie w gazetach, więc niestety, ale jest już stanowczo zbyt późno by udawać, że nic między nami nie ma. Poza tym nie zależy mi na reputacji tylko na twoim uznaniu. Jak sobie przypomnę, jakimi sprawami się zajmowałem zanim się poznaliśmy, to jest mi siebie zwyczajnie szkoda.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał ostrożnie doktor. Byli już blisko centrum Londynu i blondyn nie mógł się zdecydować, czy woli jak najszybciej dostać się do Barts, czy też usłyszeć finał tego dziwnego wyznania.

Westchnięcie Sherlocka było bardzo wymowne. Tak naprawdę John doskonale wiedział, co przyjaciel chciał mu powiedzieć, bał się tylko, że gdy już to usłyszy, może stracić coś bardzo ważnego. Nie chciał zmieniać zasad, według których funkcjonował ich „związek", zwłaszcza teraz, gdy oboje byli jeszcze trochę zdezorientowani po dwuletnim rozstaniu. Nie chciał też, by Sherlock powiedział coś, co nie było zgodne z prawdą. Brunet nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak powinien zachowywać się wobec innych ludzi, uparcie też odcinał się od silnych emocji, nie mówiąc już o tym, że poza swoim asystentem nie miał nikogo z kim był wystarczająco blisko… Skąd więc mógł wiedzieć, jak powinien ubrać w słowa swoje uczucia?

Detektyw milczał dopóki nie podjechali pod Barts.

\- Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję, John – powiedział parkując. – Albo raczej: nie chcę od ciebie niczego, czego nie byłbyś gotów dla mnie zrobić, nie licząc tego, co robisz dla mnie już teraz.

Sięgnął dłonią po dłoń blondyna i, nie napotkawszy żadnego większego oporu, splótł z nią palce. Watson chciał mu tego zabronić, ale nie potrafił znaleźć satysfakcjonującego argumentu, który przekonałby do tego ich oboje. Nie mógł mu tego zrobić… Nie kiedy z zamkniętymi oczami i zaciśniętymi wargami przekopywał się przez Pałac Myśli. Nie gdy jego chłodne palce drżały ze zdenerwowania.

\- Wiesz dlaczego nie wybrałem Irene? – zapytał po chwili i zaśmiał się na pełen irytacji pomruk, jaki otrzymał w odpowiedzi. – Nie mogłem z nią być, bo wtedy musiałbym zrezygnować z ciebie, a ona nie umiałaby mi ciebie zastąpić. A ja, niestety, nie umiałbym przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni w roku być genialnym detektywem i czarującym kochankiem, którym mogłaby się chwalić na prawo i lewo… Właściwie, to tego drugiego nawet kilka godzin nie potrafiłbym udawać.

\- Cóż, mogła dać Ci wiele rzeczy, których ja na pewno… - zaczął John.

\- Nie chciałem ich – przerwał mu szybko detektyw. – Nawet teraz nie zamierzam angażować się w cokolwiek, co odciągałoby mnie od pracy. Ale z tobą jest inaczej…  _Potrzebuję cię_ , John. Muszę mieć cię blisko, żeby wiedzieć, że to co robię, jest dobre i ma jakiś sens, poza leczeniem mnie z przewlekłej nudy. Muszę wiedzieć, że jest ktoś, kto mnie podziwia.  _MNIE_. Nie „internetowy fenomen, detektywa w dziwnej czapce", tylko irytującego, wrednego i przemądrzałego mnie. I muszę czuć na sobie twoje spojrzenie, którym bez przerwy prosisz mnie o „jeszcze jeden cud", bo tylko wtedy pokazywanie ludziom, jakimi są idiotami sprawia mi prawdziwą przyjemność.

Doktor spojrzał na bruneta i uśmiechnął się, zaciskając delikatnie palce na jego dłoni. Sherlock również obdarzył go uśmiechem tak ciepłym i serdecznym, że John miał ochotę powiedzieć mu wszystko: że dzięki niemu ma motywację do życia, że tylko on potrafi go rozśmieszyć nie mówiąc ani słowa, że ta przyjaźń znaczy dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek na świecie… ale wtedy coś do niego dotarło. Zmarszczył brwi, zasępił się i zaczął coś sobie intensywnie przypominać. Nie, to niemożliwe… A może jednak…? Cholera!

\- Byłeś wtedy na cmentarzu! – zawołał z wyrzutem blondyn.

Sherlock jak gdyby nigdy nic wyrwał mu rękę z uścisku, otworzył drzwi, wyskoczył z pojazdu i pobiegł do Barts. Nie mając większego wyboru, John schował laptopa, zamknął samochód i przeklinając pod nosem ruszył za przyjacielem.  _Dlaczego_? Dlaczego jak zwykle dał się zwieść tym jego kocim oczom i słodkim słówkom? Przecież to Sherlock,  _SHERLOCK_ , do cholery! Na zewnątrz mógł wyglądać jak dobrze ułożony mężczyzna, ale w środku był upartym, bezczelnym, rozpieszczonym, nieokrzesanym i niestety genialnym bachorem. A John, oczywiście, zawsze musiał się na to nabrać… Nie, jeszcze gorzej – doskonale wiedział, co się może stać, gdy będzie ślepo ufał Holmesowi, ale i tak pozwalał mu sobą manipulować. Żałosne…

Wkurzony i zirytowany wszedł do prosektorium, akurat żeby zobaczyć, jak Molly wpuszcza bruneta do sali i usłyszeć naglące:

\- Pospiesz się, John. Chcę żebyś też rzucił okiem na te zwłoki.

Molly poczekała aż doktor wejdzie, sama również się wślizgnęła i zamknęła drzwi. Sherlock nie zwracał już na nią uwagi; dostał swoje trupy, więc nie musiał być dla niej dłużej miły.

\- Dupek – syknął Watson, próbując jednocześnie wyglądać na obrażonego i badać ofiary.

\- Inspektor Dimmock mówił, że tych ludzi zabił wampir – zaczęła nieśmiało dziewczyna. Biedactwo, miłość pewnie już dawno jej przeszła, ale wciąż nie mogła się uporać ze swoją ślepą fascynacją i z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy śledziła wzrokiem skaczącego wokół stołów detektywa. – Czy to tą sprawą się zajmujecie?

\- Nie do końca, ale Dimmock twierdzi, że to wszystko jest ze sobą powiązane – odparł John. Te ślady na szyi były jakieś dziwnie…

\- Och, widziałam ostatnio z chłopakiem taki cudowny film o wampirach…

\- Cholera jasna! – krzyknął doktor i zaczął szukać oparcia w ścianie, bo nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Wiedział, że Sherlock oderwał się od martwego ciała Julii Gordon i uważnie mu się przyglądał, dlatego zagryzł dolną wargę, by nie zacząć krzyczeć i oddychał powoli nosem. Nie mógł mu powiedzieć. Nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że te „ugryzienia" to ślady po bardzo grubych igłach i że panna Helsing znosiła do piwnicy wiadra pełne torebek z krwią…

\- Dziękuję, Molly. Wiem już wszystko, co trzeba. Chodź, John – powiedział pospiesznie Sherlock i pomógł przyjacielowi wyjść z prosektorium.

Gdy tylko wydostali się na świeże powietrze, brunet posadził go na progu i przyklęknął obok niego. Jego spojrzenie mogło się wydawać przepełnione troską, ale John wiedział lepiej. Detektyw rozkładał jego zachowanie na czynniki pierwsze, prowadził dedukcję i wysnuwał wnioski. Jak na złość, wnioski Sherlocka niemal zawsze były słuszne.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu, co widziałeś?

\- Nic. Zupełnie nic – wyrzucił z siebie blondyn, ale nawet dla niego nie zabrzmiało to przekonująco, więc postanowił się poddać. Bardzo cicho i nie patrząc przyjacielowi w oczy, powiedział: - Widziałem jak dzisiaj rano Scarlet znosiła do piwnicy torebki z krwią do transfuzji.

\- Co w tym dziwnego? – prychnął Sherlock. Jego mina wyraźnie sugerowała, co myśli o zachowaniu Johna. - Zarządza jednostką militarną, musi być przygotowana na… Och, więc sugerujesz, że to ona stoi za tymi morderstwami? I znosi sobie dowody zbrodni do piwnicy? Proszę cię, nie bądź głupszy niż jesteś.

\- Ktoś chciał uciszyć Gordon, prawda? – warknął Watson; nienawidził, gdy przyjaciel traktował go jak idiotę. – Gordon zaczęła coś mówić o tym, co Helsing chowa w piwnicy, ale nie dokończyła…

\- Więc uważasz, że Scarlet chowa w piwnicy wampira? To  _absurd_! Wampiry nie istnieją!

\- To bez znaczenia! Dzisiaj rano Helsing schodziła do piwnicy i była spięta, zupełnie jakby… się czegoś bała? A może była trochę zdenerwowana? Nie wiem! Nawet mnie nie zauważyła… Ona coś ukrywa, tyle wiem nawet ja! Ile ona w ogóle ma lat? Jak daleko sięgają jej kompetencje? Nie jest za młoda na kierowanie jednostką militarną? I niby w świetle prawa widnieją jako  _„łowcy wampirów"_ , tak? Czy w takim razie te morderstwa nie są tylko pretekstem do tego żeby zepchnąć ją ze stołka?

Doktor wyrzucił to z siebie tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważył wielkiego uśmiechu, który wpełzł na twarz jego przyjaciela. Dlatego właśnie prawie krzyknął z zaskoczenia, gdy brunet chwycił go za ramiona i potrząsnął w przypływie radości.

\- Widzisz, John? Jak chcesz, to potrafisz myśleć – zawołał zachwycony, zerwał się na równe nogi i ruszył do samochodu. – Wsiadaj, chcę obejrzeć dom Gordon.

Wpakowali się prosto w popołudniowy korek, Sherlockowi to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Cały czas myślał na głos, powtarzał różne fakty, zaglądał Johnowi przez ramię, by zobaczyć zdjęcia podejrzanych i co jakiś czas kazał mu wysyłać smsy. Pierwszy skierowany był do Dimmocka z prośbą o otworzenie domu Julii Gordon. Drugi został wysłany pod numer podpisany jako „1", z prostym pytaniem: „ _Co wiesz o Helsing?_ ".

\- Jedynka odpisała – oznajmił John, głowiąc się ciągle, kto może być dla detektywa tak ważny, że jego numer musi być na pierwszym miejscu. – „ _Słabsza od matki, ale da radę_ ".

\- Zapytaj, o jej przywileje.

\- „ _W ściśle określonych okolicznościach może stanąć na czele wojsk_ ".

\- Czy jest ktoś, komu jej obecność wyjątkowo zawadza?

\- „ _Poza twoim bratem i Królową? Chyba wszystkim_ ". – Z każdą chwilą ta wymiana zdań coraz bardziej irytowała doktora. Domyślił się już, że po drugiej stronie znajduje się ktoś z sieci i nie miał o to do Sherlocka pretensji. Bolało go natomiast, że poza duchowym wsparciem i obsługą komputera nic nie mógł zrobić. Nie mówiąc już o tym, iż czuł się zwyczajnie oszukany.

\- Możesz odłożyć telefon; teraz nie odpisze, dopóki nie zapłacę. Komputer też możesz wyłączyć. Ci ludzie to tylko marionetki, ale nie mów o tym Helsing, niech ma jakieś zajęcie – zarządził brunet i zaczął nerwowo bębnić palcami w kierownicę. – Przepraszam – wyrzucił z siebie. – Przepraszam, że wcześniej nie powiedziałem ci, że żyję. Wtedy na cmentarzu chciałem się z tobą pożegnać i upewnić się, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego, ale byłeś zbyt niestabilny emocjonalnie.

\- Więc twierdzisz, że to moja wina? – prychnął z wyrzutem blondyn, głośno zatrzaskując laptopa. Fakt, że przez tyle godzin siedział nad czymś, co w rzeczywistości było tylko próbą odwrócenia uwagi Scarlet, bynajmniej nie wpłynął pozytywnie na jego samopoczucie.

\- Cóż, to twoją śmiercią groził mi Moriarty – odgryzł się Holmes. – Gdybyś na dzień dobry potraktował mnie jak wszyscy ludzie klasycznym „spieprzaj" albo „odczep się, świrze" w ogóle nie byłoby problemu.

\- Rzeczywiście – przyznał Watson i parsknął śmiechem. – Szkoda tylko, że wtedy nawet nie spotkałbyś się z Moriartym, bo sprzątnąłby cię jego taksówkarz.

Sherlock zawtórował mu śmiechem z wyraźną ulgą. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, jakby chciał wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co działo się z nim przez te okropne dwa lata, ale John wiedział doskonale, że na to jeszcze za wcześnie. Położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela i zacisnął palce dając mu do zrozumienia, iż nie musi się spieszyć, bo nie była to zdecydowanie opowieść na jeden raz, a to nie był na nią odpowiedni moment.

Dimmock czekał na nich na parkingu pod ekskluzywnym apartamentowcem w nowoczesnej dzielnicy niedaleko centrum. Z wyraźnym szacunkiem skinął detektywowi głową i uścisnął dłoń doktora, po czym zaprowadził ich do mieszkania kustosz Julii Gordon.

Watson wiele by dał za to, by mieć wgląd w myśli Sherlocka. Niemal widział, jak pod tą jego zwichrzoną czupryną pracują szare komórki i po raz kolejny był tym zjawiskiem najzwyczajniej w świecie oczarowany. W czasie studiów medycznych miał okazję poznać wielu niezwykle inteligentnych ludzi, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by ktoś podchodził z takim zamiłowaniem do samego procesu myślenia. Nie, w tej kwestii Holmes był absolutnie wyjątkowy. Już w momencie, gdy przekroczyli próg mieszkania zaczęła się dziać wokół niego swego rodzaju magia, którą John potrafił zobaczyć, a z drobną pomocą przyjaciela nawet zrozumieć. Śledził każdy jego ruch, który dla kogoś niewtajemniczonego mógł się wydawać zwykłą krzątaniną szaleńca. Patrzył, jak Sherlock zamaszystymi ruchami otwiera wszystkie szafki i szuflady, wysypując na zewnątrz codzienność pani Gordon. Jak wyrzucając z regału pozornie przypadkowe książki dokonuje wnikliwej psychoanalizy. Jak wodząc za czymś palcem wydobywa z Pałacu Myśli wszystkie przydatne informacje.

Na koniec rzucił się na łóżko w sypialni i złożył dłonie. John podszedł do niego, ale nie odważył się usiąść. Miał już i tak wystarczające wyrzuty sumienia przez to, że brunet zmienił to śliczne i zadbane mieszkanko w istne pobojowisko.

\- Zauważyłeś coś, John? – zapytał nie otworzywszy nawet oczu.

Blondyn westchnął. Czy było cokolwiek, czego Sherlock sam do tej pory nie zauważył? Pewnie nie, chociaż… Spojrzenie doktora padło na stojącą na półce nocnej ramkę ze zdjęciem. Zza cienkiego szkła uśmiechał się do niego zupełnie przeciętny młody człowiek, o ujmująco sympatycznej twarzy. Stał na plaży, w przemoczonym podkoszulku i obejmował ramieniem piegowatą brunetkę. Pamiętał go. Pamiętał doskonale. Wystarczyło żeby zamknął oczy, a widział, jak ten biedny chłopak, cały zakrwawiony, walczy o życie.

\- Jej syn zginął w Afganistanie – powiedział powoli.

Holmes zerwał się na równe nogi i rzucił do zdjęcia.

\- Jesteś pewien? Absolutnie pewien? Po czym to poznałeś?

\- Pamiętam każdego człowieka, którego nie udało mi się uratować, Sherlock – odparł ponuro doktor. – Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości; to Mark Jones, widocznie miał nazwisko po ojcu… Chwila, Sherlock, dokąd idziesz?

Detektyw niemal w podskokach wrócił do książek, które rozrzucił na podłodze w salonie. Wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony, otwierał wszystkie po kolei na, zdawałoby się, zupełnie przypadkowych stronach i przez cały czas mruczał coś do siebie. Po kilku minutach wybrał jedno opasłe tomiszcze, podał je swojemu asystentowi i ruszył do wyjścia, nie zaszczyciwszy Dimmocka nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. John zmuszony był więc pożegnać się za nich oboje (a także przeprosić za bałagan), błyskawicznie jednak dogonił przyjaciela, nie kryjąc nawet, jak bardzo nurtuje go rozwiązanie tej zagadki.

\- Więc? Na co wpadłeś? – zapytał, gdy tylko wsiedli do samochodu.

\- Otwórz na stronie dwieście sześćdziesiątej czwartej – polecił brunet i ponownie wpakował się w Londyński korek.

Posłusznie wykonałem polecenie. Gruba książka okazała się bardzo szczegółowym zbiorem biografii średniowiecznych władców Europy i wyglądała na tyle zachęcająco, nawet dla takiego historycznego laika jak John, że musiał się bardzo skupić, by zacząć czytać na wskazanej stronie. „Vlad III Tepes Dracula zwany Palownikiem". Nic mu to nie mówiło, więc spojrzał pytająco na Sherlocka.

\- Gdyby nie ty nadal patrzyłbym na sprawę pod złym kątem – odparł detektyw głosem przepełnionym wdzięcznością. – Zasugerowałem się historią o Abrahamie van Helsingu i wyobrażeniem większości ludzi o Draculi, a powinienem potraktować go jako postać historyczną. Zbyt pochopnie osądziłem tych „fanatyków"… Dopiero, gdy powiedziałeś o synu Gordon, zrozumiałem, że oni wcale nie chcą zniszczyć tego, co Helsing rzekomo przetrzymuje w piwnicy. Są tym przerażeni, ale chcą to wykorzystać. Ktoś obiecał im, że gdy odepchnął Scarlet od władzy, wyśle jej oddział na wojnę i ją wygra.

\- Właściwie… jak duży jest ten jej oddział? – pomyślał na głos Watson. – Trudno mi uwierzyć, że jeden oddział mógłby tak znacząco wpłynąć na przebieg całej wojny. Musieliby być…

\- Szkoleni niekonwencjonalnie? – przerwał mu Holmes. – John, oni są przygotowani do walki w nieludzkich warunkach i nauczeni, że najpierw się zabija a potem zadaje pytania. Nie interesuje ich ideologiczny i humanitarny aspekt wojny; ich jedynym celem jest błyskawiczne zwycięstwo, bez względu na koszty. Jeśli chociaż połowa z tego, co o nich mówią to prawda, to…

\- Przestań, Sherlock – uciszył go doktor, lekko zirytowany. Nie będzie go aspołeczny geniusz uczył, jak wygląda wojna. – Mogę się założyć, że nie masz teraz zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz i mówisz to tylko dlatego, że boisz się tego, co Scarlet może trzymać w piwnicy.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz to sprawdzić za mnie. Zaraz po tym, jak przesłucham Helsing.

 

...

 

Wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak, gdy tylko wjechali na podwórze małego dworku. Cały parking zastawiony był policyjnymi radiowozami. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, a jego krwistoczerwone promienie odbijały się we wszystkich oknach, przez co miało się przez chwilę wrażenie, iż posiadłość stoi w płomieniach.

Ledwie zaparkowali samochód, Sherlock wyskoczył z niego i pomknął przez podwórze, klnąc siarczyście pod nosem. John nie musiał być geniuszem żeby wiedzieć iż jakąś niezwykle ważną część planu detektywa właśnie szlag trafił, dlatego pobiegł za nim, asekuracyjnie chwytając broń.

\- Co to ma, do cholery, znaczyć? – wrzasnął Holmes z impetem wpadając do salonu.

\- Możesz wracać do domu, świrze – odwarknęła mu Donovan zaraz po tym, jak Watson dołączył do przyjaciela. – Ta sprawa jest już rozwiązana.

W pomieszczeniu tłoczyło się około piętnastu policjantów, prawie wszyscy stali w rogu i próbowali przytrzymać przy ziemi jakąś czarną, zawiniętą w postrzępione skóry postać. Na obitej czerwonym jedwabiem sofie siedział Lestrade i obejmował troskliwie ramieniem Scarlet, szlochającą z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

\- Och, czyżby? – zakpił brunet. – Więc może mnie oświecisz?

\- Ależ proszę bardzo – zgodził się chętnie Anderson wypinając dumnie pierś, zapewne święcie przekonany, że tym razem odniósł miażdżące zwycięstwo nad jedynym na świecie detektywem doradczym. – Panna Helsing, bojąc się rozwiązania jej oddziału, zleciła kilka morderstw, które miały przypominać napaści wampira. Umowa podpisana z mordercą schowana była w obrazach i znalazła ją Julia Gordon, dlatego Helsing najpierw upozorowała kradzież, ale potem zmieniła zdanie i kazała ją zabić.

\- A zdanie zmieniła, ponieważ…? – zapytał zachęcająco Holmes z uśmiechem tak perfidnie pogardliwym, że nawet John miał ochotę go spoliczkować.

\- O tym powie na przesłuchaniu.

\- Andersen, kretynie, nie masz żadnych dowodów! – zawołał brunet, tracąc wreszcie cierpliwość.

\- Żadnych dowodów poza lodówkami pełnymi ludzkiej krwi i psychopatą schowanym w piwnicy! – odgryzł się detektyw i machnął ręką w stronę czarnego kłębu, o którym trudno było nawet powiedzieć, że to człowiek. – Jeśli chcesz, to sam go przesłuchaj, jesteście do siebie całkiem podobni.

Na wzmiankę o piwnicy Sherlock wyraźnie spoważniał. Cóż, lepszy psychopata niż wampir, ale wciąż…

\- Czy ktoś mógłby wreszcie uświadomić tą bandę idiotów, że ja wcale nie zamierzam uciec? – zapytała sterta futer głębokim męskim głosem, który bynajmniej nie potwierdzał teorii Andersona. Speszeni policjanci spojrzeli na Lestrade'a, a gdy ten skinął na nich głową, puścili rzekomego psychopatę.

John nie był specjalnie zaskoczony wyglądem mężczyzny. Jego ubranie było idealnie czarne, wyraźnie zainspirowane stylem wiktoriańskim, przez co wyglądał jak wyciągnięty z tego samego obrazu co Scarlet, z tą drobną różnicą, iż on był dużo bardziej zaniedbany; na ramiona zarzucony miał długi płaszcz ozdobiony strzępkami futer, jakby myśliwskimi trofeami, skołtunione czarne włosy sięgały mu za ramię, twarz pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost, a pod przekrwionymi oczami widniały sińce. Doskonale wręcz pasował na wampira, problem stanowiło jednak jego zachowanie. Gdy tylko stanął na nogi, spojrzeniem powędrował do blondynki, a jego twarz wykrzywił grymas będący czymś pomiędzy współczuciem a irytacją. Podszedł do niej na tyle szybko, że nikt nie zdążył nawet zareagować, i zaczął ją delikatnie głaskać po włosach.

\- Mamy się do ciebie zwracać per „Dracula"? – zakpił Anderson.

Mężczyzna obdarzył go pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem i odparł z godnością, której mogłaby mu pozazdrościć sama królowa:

\- Nie przypominam sobie, bym kiedykolwiek pozwolił zwracać się do mnie szczurom, które swe zwycięstwo budują na łzach niewinnej niewiasty. – Pozwolił, by jego słowa przebrzmiały w powietrzu, po czym uśmiechnął się okrutnie, prezentując swoje nienaturalnie długie kły i dodał: - Ale jeśli bardzo tego chcesz, możesz nazwać mnie swoim koszmarem.

Doktor zerknął na swojego przyjaciela. Nie było z nim dobrze – był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, oddychał ciężko i nierównomiernie, a usta drżały mu tak, jakby miał wysoką gorączkę lub jakby chciało mu się płakać. Chociaż... To był  _Sherlock_ , więc równie dobrze mógł właśnie z całych sił starać się nie parsknąć śmiechem. Zatem albo naprawdę utwierdzał się do tej pory w przekonaniu, że w piwnicy nikogo nie ma, albo bardzo chciał właśnie tak wyglądać. Nerwowo zaczął szukać dłonią ręki Johna, a gdy już ją znalazł, zacisnął na niej mocno palce w niemym błaganiu o pomoc. Dlaczego on musiał taki być? Dlaczego zachowuje się jak mały przestraszony chłopiec, skoro zaraz znowu zacznie to swoje mądrzenie… „Niech cię cholera weźmie, Sherlock!", pomyślał i niepewnie przerwał ciszę, która zapadła w pokoju:

\- Ale… nie jest pan wampirem, prawda?

Brunet przeniósł powoli swoje spojrzenie na Watsona i przez kilka boleśnie długich chwil mierzył wzrokiem i jego i Holmesa. Doktor ponownie zaklął w duchu; jego oczy nie były przekrwione, tylko pozbawione pigmentu, jak u albinosa. Sherlock też to, oczywiście, zauważył, bo jeszcze mocniej wbił paznokcie w dłoń blondyna.

\- Słyszał pan kiedyś o tym, że kłamstwo powtórzone milion razy staje się prawdą? – zapytał w końcu zamiast odpowiedzi, a pełen boleści uśmiech zagrał na jego wargach i rozjaśnił nieco jego chmurne oblicze. – Jak miałbym panu udowodnić, że nie jestem wampirem?

\- W Japonii mówi się, że słowo powtórzone milion razy gubi swoje znaczenie – odparł zaskakująco swobodnie Sherlock. Widocznie ta pozornie nic nie znacząca wymiana zdań była jedynie przykrywką dla niemego porozumienia między nimi. Tak, to musiało być to, bo detektyw w jednej chwili się rozluźnił, zupełnie jakby odzyskał grunt pod stopami. – Czy mógłby mi pan zatem powiedzieć, czym jest „wampir"?

W tym momencie panna Helsing zerwała się na równe nogi. Lestrade również wstał, przekonany zapewne, że dziewczyna zamierza w rozpaczy zrobić coś głupiego, szybko jednak zorientował się, że po raz kolejny dał się jej oszukać. Na twarzy blondynki nie było najmniejszego śladu po łzach, wręcz przeciwnie – promieniowała wręcz pewnością siebie i determinacją.

\- Lestrade – zaczęła władczo, jakby to ona od samego początku była panią sytuacji. – Czy któryś z tych policjantów miał dyżur, gdy zamordowano Gordon?

\- Nie, Dimmock kazał ich przesłuchać…

\- Drake – tym razem zwróciła się do zaniedbanego mężczyzny. – Czy którykolwiek z nich jest…

\- Zapewniam cię, moja pani, że ludziom tym zupełnie brak celu i moralności, które byłyby źródłem ich determinacji – odparł, obdarzając ją zaskakująco ciepłym uśmiechem. Widząc to uniosła dłoń do jego ust i pozwoliła mu pocałować opuszki swoich palców.

\- Muszę was wszystkich rozczarować – powiedziała Scarlet, już nieco łagodniej. – Wiele złych rzeczy można powiedzieć o Drake'u i z pewnością bardzo łatwo można zrobić z niego książkowego krwiopijcę. Jestem jednak w stanie udowodnić, że wczoraj ani na sekundę nie opuścił swojej celi, a krew w lodówkach nie należy do ofiar. Ehm… czy wy… często trzymacie się tak za ręce?

John westchnął głęboko. Doskonale wiedział, że Sherlock zepchnął problem istnienia wampirów na dalszy plan swojej świadomości i nie potrzebował już oparcia w przyjacielu. Nic nie wskazywało jednak na to żeby zamierzał puścić jego dłoń, a nawet więcej; gdy doktor spróbował wyrwać się z jego uścisku, brunet nonszalancko wplótł swoje palce pomiędzy jego i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

\- A może lepiej żeby go aresztowali? – zapytał. Pomysł ten wyraźnie nie spodobał się Scarlet, bo zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi i już otwierała usta, by powiedzieć, co o tym myśli, Sherlock nie dopuścił jej jednak do słowa. – Jeśli wypuścicie podejrzanych, a zamkniecie Drake'a, któryś z nich na pewno spróbuje go wypuścić, bo przecież do tego się to wszystko sprowadza, prawda?

W salonie ponownie zapadła cisza, po czym wypełnił ją śmiech Drake'a. Zdecydowanie nie był to śmiech przyjemny i John ponownie rozważył teorię jakoby mężczyzna ten był psychopatą.

\- Więc według ciebie to takie proste? A co z ich przywódcą?

\- To zależy czy masz pożyczyć pięćdziesiąt funtów.

 

...

 

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Watsona, banknot trafił w ręce niepozornie wyglądającego bezdomnego. Chociaż teraz, gdy już się nad tym trochę zastanowił, to nie był taki zwyczajny bezdomny; było w nim coś dziwnego, coś w jego zachowaniu, w spojrzeniu, zupełnie jakby pokazywał światu, że stracił tylko dom, ale nie godność.

Było już dobrze po dwudziestej. Siedzieli we czwórkę – on, Sherlock, Scarlet i Greg – przy małym stoliku w przytulnej restauracji i jedli kolację. Panna Helsing była wyraźnie podenerwowana, jej posiłek sprowadzał się do wyławiania krewetek z sałatki i dźgania widelczykiem kukurydzy, ale nie można było mieć jej tego za złe. Drake od ponad godziny był zamknięty w celi w Scotland Yardzie i żaden z raportów, które dostał Lestrade, nie sugerował, by miało się stać cokolwiek dziwnego lub też coś, czego spodziewał się Sherlock. Detektyw natomiast zachowywał się tak, jakby zupełnie już zapomniał o „wampirze" i niecierpliwie wpatrywał się w drzwi. Swoją porcję mozzarelli z pomidorami i bazylią pochłonął w kilka minut, miał zatem wolne ręce i mógł zupełnie swobodnie wodzić palcem po udzie Johna.

Doktor nawet nie próbował ukryć rosnącej irytacji zachowaniem przyjaciela. Żeby chociaż robił to jak ktoś zaślepiony miłością. Ale nie, to przecież był Sherlock! Był tak pogrążony w swoich przemyśleniach, że pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robi. Zanim jednak John zdążył stracić cierpliwość stało się coś, czego żadne z nich się nie spodziewało.

Do restauracji wszedł około dwudziestoletni chłopiec, z anielską twarzą okoloną złotymi włosami. Biała kurteczka, przykrótkie szorty i botki na obcasach nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości, nawet dla osób nie dorównujących inteligencją Sherlockowi. To rozkosznie beztroskie stworzenie było męską prostytutką, ale sam ten fakt nie był jednak niczym dziwnym, w końcu mógł ze swoim ciałem robić, co mu się żywnie podobało. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że on to swoje wypieszczone do granic przyzwoitości ciało posadził przy inspektorze, po czym wtulił się w jego ramię.

\- Raz… iel? – wydukał Holmes. Był tak zaskoczony, że Andersen pewnie umarłby ze szczęścia, gdyby go teraz zobaczył.

\- Nie tego się spodziewałeś po jednym z generałów sieci, prawda? – zachichotał chłopiec, wciąż ocierając się o ramię Lestrade'a jak mały kociak. – Cóż, nie będę ukrywał, że na tym mi właśnie zależało.

Blondynek wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki małą złożoną karteczkę i przesunął ją po stole w stronę detektywa. Sherlock mierzył go przez chwilę wzrokiem, widocznie nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że będzie kiedyś zależny od homoseksualnej dziwki, w końcu jednak chęć rozwiązania kolejnej zagadki zwyciężyła z jego godnością i sięgnął po karteczkę.

\- Czyli się nie myliłem – stwierdził, przeczytawszy notatkę. – Jak udało ci się to potwierdzić?

\- Jeden ze skradzionych obrazów powiesił w swojej sypialni.

\- Pokazał ci skradziony obraz? – zdziwiła się Scarlet. Zaskoczenie szybko zmył z niej rumieniec, gdy zrozumiała, co Raziel miał na myśli. Jak na dobrze wychowaną i inteligentną kobietkę przystało, postanowiła zmienić temat: - Sam fakt, że ktoś ma te obrazy to za mało, prawda? W końcu ktoś mógł je oddać albo sprzedać.

\- Zaraz po tym, jak wyciągnął z nich tą waszą umowę, tak? – zapytał niby mimochodem detektyw.

W oczach blondynki zaiskrzyła furia. Swoją drobną rączką chwyciła widelczyk w taki sposób, że John miał wrażenie, iż zaraz wydłubie nim Sherlockowi oczy, a znał ją już na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że byłaby do tego zdolna.

\- Do cholery, Holmes! To nie była moja umowa, tylko Abrahama, rodziny królewskiej i jego! – syknęła wściekle.

\- Jego? Masz na myśli Drake'a? – prowokował ją dalej brunet. Uwielbiał doprowadzać ludzi do stanu, w którym wyrzucali z siebie wszystko, co chciał od nich usłyszeć, w nadziei, że wytrącą mu tym karty z rąk. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że Sherlock był nie tylko przemądrzałym dupkiem, ale miał też strasznie lepkie ręce, więc wytrącenie z nich kart graniczyło z cudem.

\- Skąd niby mam wiedzieć? Siedział tam odkąd sięgam pamięcią! Dopiero po śmierci matki odważyłam się do niego zajrzeć i zapewniam cię, że to nie był przyjemny widok. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia kim jest, jak się naprawdę nazywa, skąd się tam wziął ani do czego jest zdolny… Ale… - przerwała na chwilę, zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, by dać sobie czas na zebranie myśli.

Gdy znów zaczęła mówić, wydawała się zupełnie inną osobą; kąciki jej ust mimowolnie wędrowały ku górze, a rozmarzone spojrzenie utkwiła w bukiecie róż zdobiącym ich stolik. – Po śmierci rodziców popadłam w straszną depresję. Wiedziałam, że nie wolno mi okazać słabości, więc postanowiłam poszukać ratunku w bestialskim okrucieństwie, którego on wydawał mi się uosobieniem. Spędzałam z nim każdą wolną chwilę i… nigdy w całym moim życiu nie byłam tak rozczarowana. Powoli docierało do mnie, że nie jest tym, za kogo wszyscy go mają. On… chyba stracił pamięć i luki w swojej świadomości wypełnił tym, co mówią o nim ludzie. Chociaż to nie tłumaczy jego zachowania, tego że musi pić ludzką krew, tego jak opowiada o wojnie z Turkami, jak śpiewa pieśni wojenne, jak się modli… Błagam cię, Holmes… Sherlock, nie dociekaj kim on jest. Kocham go, kocham tą tajemnicę, w którą się ubrał, która stała się jego rzeczywistością i nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę, jeśli chociaż spróbujesz mu to odebrać.

Sherlock i Scarlet zaczęli mierzyć się wzrokiem, a cisza wokół nich była tak gęsta, że aż dławiąca. Watson widział do tej pory tylko trzy osoby, które były w stanie rzucić detektywowi bezpośrednie wyzwanie, przy czym dwie z nich były martwe, a trzecią był jego brat, Mycroft. Teraz jednak młoda blondynka patrzyła się na niego z tą samą godnością, która promieniowała z Drake'a, ze spojrzeniem pełnym wiary i miłości, z którymi nie mogły wygrać dedukcja i logika.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się niechętnie brunet. – Ale musisz mi obiecać, że zrobisz wszystko, co ci rozkażę.

 

...

 

John Watson był człowiekiem, w którego żyłach płynęła sama kwintesencja rycerskości, prawości i uczciwości, a ogrom jego wielkiego serca emanował z jego jasnych oczu. Można by pomyśleć, że ktoś taki zupełnie nie nadawał się do włamań połączonych z aktami wandalizmu, a jednak były lekarz wojskowy tylko przez chwilę musiał bić się z wyrzutami sumienia.

\- Co myślisz o tym, żeby napompować kilka rękawiczek i porobić odciski na suficie? – zaproponował z dziecięcym uśmiechem rozświetlającym jego poczciwą twarz. Nieco psychopatyczny śmiech Sherlocka w zupełności wystarczył mu za odpowiedź.

Byli w apartamencie Robina Flewellinga, członka brytyjskiego rządu, w którego ręce zdaniem Sherlocka trafiłby oddział panny Helsing, gdyby jej się coś stało. Banalne rozwiązanie banalnej sprawy, czyż nie? Owszem, tak mogło się wydawać, gdy to jedyny na świecie detektyw doradczy podawał światu rozwiązanie na tacy. A jednak wciąż kilka rzeczy pozostało do zrobienia. Przede wszystkim: należało zmusić pana Flewellinga do tego, by przyznał się do kradzieży i do tego, że groził Scarlet. Między innymi dlatego właśnie „pożyczyli" kilka torebek z krwią z Barts i szykowali małą niespodziankę dla ambitnego polityka.

\- Scarlet na pewno jest bezpieczna? – zapytał John, przyglądając się z podziwem swojemu dziełu. Ściana, którą skończył „dekorować" wyglądała zupełnie tak, jakby kogoś pod nią brutalnie zamordowano, czyli dokładnie tak, jak zażyczył sobie Sherlock.

\- Miała poinformować swoich ludzi, jest z nią Lestrade, a Raziel obiecał, że zaangażuje w to sieć – odparł brunet, zbyt bardzo pochłonięty wypisywaniem krwią ponuro brzmiących łacińskich sentencji, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. – Sprawdzisz jeszcze raz obraz na kamerach?

Plan detektywa był idiotycznie wręcz prosty: mieli przerazić i wyprowadzić z równowagi Flewellinga, który w efekcie zrobi jedną z szesnastu rzeczy przewidzianych przez Sherlocka i tym samym da się złapać policji. Jak na razie wszystko szło po ich myśli i na tym etapie wystarczyłoby żeby wrócili do Scotland Yardu i poczekali na efekty, ale tak przecież stać się nie mogło.

Kiedy tylko upewnili się, że apartament jest gotowy na powrót właściciela, a kamery ustawione tak, że będą mogli zobaczyć każde najmniejsze nawet drgnięcie mięśni mimicznych jego twarzy, gdy wpadnie w furię, zaszyli się w samochodzie zaparkowanym kilka przecznic dalej i odpalili komputer. John niemal dał się przekonać, że zrobili to, by trzymać rękę na pulsie i w razie czego interweniować. Niemal. Bo jeżeli chodzi o trzymanie na czymkolwiek ręki, to była to jedynie ręka bruneta na jego kolanie i bynajmniej nie chodziło tu o badanie pulsu.

\- Sherlock… czy to naprawdę konieczne? – zapytał doktor trącając palcem dłoń detektywa, by nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, o co mu chodzi, albo raczej: żeby nie mógł uciec z odpowiedzią, zasłaniając się niejasną uwagą przyjaciela.

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, jest wręcz niezbędne – odparł młodszy Holmes i błyskawicznie chwycił dłoń w pięciokleszczowy kompleks swoich długich palców. – Bądź co bądź, jesteśmy parą, prawda? A to właściwie jest randka.

Doktor ze zdumienia parsknął śmiechem, ale śmiertelna powaga bruneta szybko stłumiła jego wybuch. No tak, jak w ogóle mógł o tym zapomnieć? Owszem, Sherlock potrafił robić takie rzeczy, żeby dostać to czego akurat bardzo w danym momencie chciał, ale był też jednocześnie kompletnie w tego typu sprawach nieobeznany. Może i doskonale wiedział jak wyglądają nieudane związki po dziesięciu latach burzliwego małżeństwa, gdzie szukać zwłok męża jeśli kochanek żony był hydraulikiem i potrafił wymienić cztery tysiące osiemset pięćdziesiąt siedem objawów niezadowolenia z wyboru życiowego partnera (wszystkie wymienił na swojej stronie), nie miał jednak zielonego pojęcia jak sam powinien się zachowywać w sytuacjach… powiedzmy intymnych.

\- Mówiłem już, że nie jestem… - zaczął John, ale Sherlock uciszył go spojrzeniem. Nie było to jedno z jego zwykłych spojrzeń, o nie. Nie było ani dumne, ani przenikliwe, ani świdrujące, ani kpiące, ani znudzone. Ten typ spojrzenia przeznaczony był wyłącznie dla byłego lekarza wojskowego i można go było porównać jedynie do spojrzenia małego szczeniaczka, który pragnie jedynie by ktoś podrapał go za uszkiem.

\- Wiem, John – westchnął brunet. – Ale chciałbym żebyś potraktował nasz związek jako coś spoza ogólnie przyjętych form relacji między ludzkich. One nijak się mają do…

\- Są nudne? – wszedł mu w słowo Watson, na co twarz detektywa rozpromieniła się w pełnym dziecięcej prostoty uśmiechu.

\- Cholernie nudne, John.

\- A to jest według ciebie randka.

\- Cóż… Siedzimy razem w samochodzie, ciągle jesteśmy trochę ubabrani krwią, trzymamy się za ręce i czekamy, aż jeden z najbardziej szanowanych polityków w Wielkiej Brytanii zobaczy, co zrobiliśmy z jego mieszkaniem. Czy potrzeba ci czegoś więcej?

„Chciałbym cię podrapać za uchem" pomyślał doktor i mentalnie się za to spoliczkował. Właściwie nie miał żadnego argumentu, który pozwoliłby mu odtrącić Sherlocka (poza tym, że nie jest gejem, ale znając Sherlocka w ogóle nie będą mieli czasu na seks, więc to właściwie nic nie wnosiło) i był to właściwie jedyny powód, dla którego czuł do siebie wstręt. Na szczęście jednak dłoń bruneta była przyjemnie chłodna, nieśmiało spocona i kojąco zaciśnięta, wprost idealna, by zapewnić go, że podjął jedną z najlepszych decyzji w swoim życiu.

\- Hmm… Sherlock? – Padło po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

\- Tak, John?

\- Co powiemy twojemu bratu jeśli okaże się, że Flewelling jest niewinny?

 

...

 

\- Więc… o co właściwie chodzi z tą siecią i Razielem? – zapytał zbolałym głosem John, próbując przekrzyczeć głuchy warkot Sherlocka.

Gdyby każdy, kto znał jedynego na świecie detektywa doradczego, miał powiedzieć o nim coś miłego, to z pewnością powiedziałby, że jest inteligentny (jakżeby inaczej), przystojny (bez względu na gusta miał w sobie tak zwane „to coś") i dysponuje nieziemskim głosem. Tak, głos Sherlocka był iście nieziemski; głęboki, wibrujący, zmysłowy. Słuchając go doktor często zastanawiał się, czy niektóre rzeczy nie stawały się bardziej logiczne tylko dlatego, że to on o nich mówił. Swoją dedukcję głosił niczym inkantację, którą zaklinał rzeczywistość dzięki czemu to, co banalne i nudne, przestawało istnieć, a to, co niezwykłe stawało się wykładnią oczywistości.

Nie trudno więc domyślić się, co działo się z Johnem Hamishem Watsonem, gdy tak siedział w stanowczo zbyt ciasnej kabinie samochodu, na tej „randce" i słyszał nad swoim uchem nierównomierny, pełen zwierzęcej agresji warkot. A wszystko dlatego, że Flewelling nie pojawił się dokładnie w momencie, który przewidział dla niego detektyw.

Sherlock odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał z irytacją na przyjaciela. John przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że brunet zamierza rekreacyjnie powyzywać go od idiotów, ale był w błędzie. Po kilku chwilach detektyw ochłonął nieco i, wdzięczny za tę próbę rozładowania napięcia, odpowiedział:

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że się tak rozrośnie, albo raczej, że zacznie żyć swoim własnym życiem – wyznał niechętnie. – Sam z resztą słyszałeś: Raziel nazwał się ich generałem. Sieć przestała być moim narzędziem; teraz to ukryta społeczność, która rządzi się własnymi prawami, a le, jak powinieneś się już domyślić, niewiele wspólnego mają z tymi ogólnie przyjętymi. Bez względu jednak na to, to właśnie im zawdzięczam, że zabójcom nasłanym przez Moriarty'ego nie udało się mnie wyśledzić.

\- Czyli był przygotowany na to, że przeżyjesz?

\- Nie, John – zaprzeczył ponurym głosem Holmes. – Był przygotowany na to, że okażę się nudnym tchórzem, który będzie chciał ocalić własną skórę bardziej niż życie przyjaciół. Coś jest nie tak. Nie ma go stanowczo zbyt długo. Raziel twierdził, że Flewelling pójdzie tylko odwiedzić chorą ciotkę i… cholera! Jej nos! Dlaczego nie zwróciłem uwagi na jej nos? Z takim nosem nie mogła mówić prawdy! John, dzwoń do Helsing, ja spróbuję skontaktować się z Lestradem.

Doktor nie zadawał pytań; wiedział doskonale, że to bez sensu.

\- Ma wyłączony telefon – powiedział, gdy po raz kolejny odezwała się do niego automatyczna sekretarka.

W tym momencie komórka Sherlocka rozdzwoniła się czymś co bez wątpienia było „Lotem Walkirii" Wagnera.

\- Odbierz – polecił lakonicznie detektyw, rzucając przyjacielowi telefon. Przeklinając pod nosem odpalił samochód i ruszył z piskiem opon. Na wyświetlaczu widniało równie wymowne „GL".

\- To ja – usłyszał John, zanim nawet zdołał się odezwać. – Przepraszam, spuściłem ich z oczu tylko na chwilę, ale to musiało jej wystarczyć, żeby ogłuszyć Lestrade'a i uciec.

\- Raziel? – zdziwił się Watson. – Gdzie teraz jesteście? Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś wcześniej?

\- Zabrałem waszego inspektora do Barts – prychnął wyraźnie urażony chłopiec. – Z tego, co pamiętam miałem zaangażować moich ludzi schwytanie złodzieja, a nie w niańczenie wiktoriańskiej heroiny. Poza tym, zgłaszanie się do Sherlocka z pustymi rękami jest zwyczajnie niegrzeczne. Powiedz mu, że mają się spotkać w Tate. Mało oryginalne, czyż nie?

Rozłączył się. Doktor wymamrotał pod nosem niezdatną do zacytowania wiązankę przekleństw, którą przerwał mu mms. Numer był oznaczony jako prywatny, ale na to ledwie zwrócił uwagę, gdy otwierał wiadomość.

\- Cholerna dziwka! – krzyknął tym razem już bez żadnych oporów. Patrzył właśnie na zdjęcie swoje i Sherlocka, zrobione około godziny temu i nie pozostawiające większych wątpliwości, co do kierunku, jaki obrał ich związek. Matko, on naprawdę tak wyglądał, jak patrzył na detektywa? Wpatrzony jak ciele w malowane wrota – z zachwytem, nabożną czcią i kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia… Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy uważali go za geja. Ale Sherlock wcale nie był lepszy z tym swoim uśmieszkiem i analitycznym spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby go rozbierał… No to pięknie; teraz na pewno wezmą ich na języki.

\- Są w Tate, prawda? – zapytał brunet, choć w jego ustach brzmiało to raczej jak stwierdzenie oczywistości. Zapewne pomyślał, że John wściekł się na Scarlet.

\- Tak twierdzi Raziel – przytaknął mu doktor. – Czy on zawsze się tak zachowuje?

Holmes zerknął na niego kątem oka i uśmiechnął się krzywo, co w zupełności wystarczyło blondynowi za odpowiedź. Nagle poczuł straszną niechęć do Sieci Bezdomnych (która,  _nota bene_ , nie składała się już z samych bezdomnych), wiedział jednak, że gdyby zwierzył się z tego przyjacielowi, zostałby wyśmiany. Odnotował to jednak w pamięci z dziwnym przeczuciem, że miał już z tym gdzieś do czynienia.

 

...

 

\- Wydało mi się oczywiste, że Flewelling usunął wszystkie skradzione obrazy po tym, jak dotarło do niego, że nie powinien był ich pokazywać nikomu, nawet Razielowi – wyjaśnił detektyw, częściowo po to, by wytłumaczyć Johnowi sytuację, a częściowo, by samemu lepiej ją zrozumieć. – Nie brałem jednak pod uwagę, że zrobił to dopiero wtedy, gdy zadzwoniła do niego Helsing. Musiała to zrobić zaraz po tym, jak wyszliśmy z restauracji, czyli jakieś dwie i pół godziny temu…

Sherlock bardzo gwałtownie zmienił pas ruchu, wymuszając przy tym pierwszeństwo. Blondyn domyślił się, że Holmes właśnie skończył analizować sytuację i zmienił zdanie, co do miejsca, w które powinni się udać. Nie było w tym z resztą nic dziwnego. Jeśli Flewelling opuścił swój dom tuż przed tym, jak oni do niego weszli, to miał niemal godzinę na rozprawienie się z panną Helsing. Dobrze, że detektyw zaczął się niecierpliwić już po piętnastu minutach czekania.

\- Napisz Donovan, żeby pilnowali domu Flewellinga. Niech przyślą też ekipę na most Lambeth, razem z karetką. Dlaczego ci ludzie nie śpią? Dochodzi dwudziesta trzecia a oni koniecznie chcą stać w korkach. Czy normalni ludzie nie mają nic lepszego do roboty?

Dokładnie w momencie gdy John skończył pisać wiadomość, Sherlock pozwolił korkowi odnieść nad sobą miażdżące zwycięstwo i zaparkował samochód.

\- To bez sensu – prychnął zirytowany. – Prędzej uda się nam tam dobiec. Dasz radę, John?

\- Jeszcze się pytasz? – zaśmiał się były lekarz wojskowy, chowając szybko laptopa do swojej torby.

Chociaż jego sprawność fizyczna uległa znacznemu pogorszeniu, wciąż był w stanie przebiec nawet kilkanaście kilometrów bez żadnego postoju. A biegania za Sherlockiem brakowało mu równie bardzo, co słuchania jego cudownego głosu.

Adrenalina… To przerażające, jak bardzo można się od niej uzależnić. Nie myślał o zmęczeniu, o pijanych ludziach świętujących pod barami koniec tygodnia, ani o zimnym wilgotnym powietrzu, które wdzierało się do jego płuc. Czuł tylko pistolet pod kurtką i twardy chodnik pod stopami, a przed sobą widział jedynie czarny płaszcz i rozwianą czuprynę przyjaciela. Przez kilka długich chwil, ciągnących się niczym wieczność, nie istniało dla niego nic poza tym i nic więcej nie było mu potrzebne.

Mieli już Lambeth w zasięgu wzroku, gdy usłyszeli strzał, a zaraz po nim pełen bólu i przerażenia kobiecy krzyk.

\- Szybciej, John! – zawołał detektyw zirytowany ludzką głupotą do granic swoich możliwości. Zapewne zastanawiał się teraz, czy rzeczywiście jest ze Scarlet aż tak blisko spokrewniony.

Watson nawet nie zorientował się, w którym momencie sięgnął po pistolet. W takich sytuacjach odzywało się jego wojskowe „drugie ja", które zawsze intuicyjnie wiedziało, co robić i kto idzie pierwszy do odstrzału. Tak było i tym razem; wyprzedził Sherlocka, po czym strzelił w stronę zgromadzonej na moście grupki. Chociaż wydawałoby się, że nikt nie mógł tak błyskawicznie zlokalizować źródło największego zagrożenia, wycelować i jeszcze trafić, to dla kogoś z doświadczeniem Johna było to równie banalne, co odkręcenie słoika z dżemem.

Dopiero po chwili zaczęło do niego docierać po co właściwie strzelił.

Mężczyzna wykrzykujący swoje cierpienie.

Szczęk upadającego na chodnik pistoletu.

Panika tłoczących się na moście ludzi.

Agresywne błyski nadjeżdżających radiowozów.

Rozpaczliwa szamotanina tłumiona przez lodowatą wodę Tamizy.

\- Ona się topi, John…!

Ledwie słowa Sherlocka dotarły do jego uszu, a już odrzucał na bok torbę z laptopem i ściągał w biegu buty oraz kurtkę. Szok termiczny prawie sparaliżował mu mięśnie; nie spodziewał się, że woda będzie aż tak zimna. Myśl ta jedynie dodała mu sił. Nie chodziło przecież o niego, tylko o Scarlet. Jemu nic nie będzie, gorsze rzeczy już znosił, był w końcu na wojnie, co dziennie musiał walczyć z upałem, piaskiem i śmiercią. Ona jednak wydawała mu się w tym momencie zaledwie dzieckiem. Mogła mieć swój honor, upór i umiejętności, ale tak naprawdę była tylko małą dziewczynką zmuszoną do grania roli, do której jeszcze nie dorosła.

Chłód wdzierał się boleśnie w jego ciało, ubrania nasiąkały wodą, płuca krztusiły się lodowatym powietrzem. Mimo wczesnej jesieni w Tamizie czuć już było zapowiedź mroźnej zimy. Z właściwym sobie uporem rozgarniał zesztywniałymi ramionami złośliwie spienione fale. Niedaleko siebie usłyszał zdławiony głosik panny Helsing i głośny plusk. Pewnie któryś z policjantów wskoczył do rzeki żeby mu pomóc. „Oby to był policjant" przebiegło przez myśl doktorowi. „Jeśli to Sherlock to na pewno zaraz się przeziębi".

Dopadł Scarlet jako pierwszy. Jej przypominające szpony skostniałe dłonie wpiły się w ramiona blondyna, a drobne usta otworzyły szeroko w niemym błaganiu o tlen. Szybko jednak okazało się, że kobieta nie była aż tak bezradna i przerażona swoim położeniem, jak można by było wywnioskować z jej szamotaniny. John od razu zrozumiał, że Helsing próbowała wyplątać się ze swojej sukni, która ciągnęła ją na dno; wyciągnął więc zaczepiony o pasek nóż i zaczął rozcinać czarny materiał. Nie było to proste zadanie, ale na szczęście już po chwili dołączyła do niego para silnych męskich dłoni, które bez skrupułów zdarły z dziewczyny ostatnie strzępy jej szykownego stroju. Z pomocą drugiej osoby poszło już całkiem gładko.

\- Ostrożnie, ma przestrzelony prawy bark – wysapał w stronę ekipy ratownictwa medycznego, która czekała na nich przy brzegu.

Gdy upewnił się, że panna Helsing jest już całkowicie bezpieczna, odwrócił się do młodego mężczyzny, który skoczył za nim do rzeki. Widok Drake'a jakoś specjalnie nim nie wstrząsnął. Nie spodziewał się wprawdzie, iż policja zabierze go ze sobą, ale był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, do czego zdolny był ten mężczyzna, byleby tylko osiągnąć swój cel.

\- Przeziębisz się – usłyszał tuż nad swoim uchem i poczuł jak Sherlock narzuca mu na ramiona „anty-stresowy kocyk" – Lestrade chyba właśnie odzyskał swój telefon, najprawdopodobniej z numerem od jego nowego znajomego. Pisze, że Flewelling sam oddał się w ręce policji i jest gotowy do wszystkiego się przyznać. Wesołą gromadkę z mostu już zabierają na przesłuchanie. Możemy wracać do domu.

\- Idziemy po samochód?

Holmes skrzywił się wymownie.

\- Mam go serdecznie dość. Dzwonię po taksówkę.

 

...

 

Następnego dnia John obudził się z pierwszymi objawami przeziębienia. Nie było w tym z resztą nic zaskakującego, w końcu kąpiel w Tamizie jesienią nie mogła obyć się bez efektów ubocznych. Zachowanie Sherlocka było jednak warte każdego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Detektyw wykazywał się zadziwiającym, jak na swoje standardy, poziomem empatii – ulokował doktora w salonie (żeby go mieć pod ręką), opatulił go ciepłym kocykiem (bo jak mu było zimno, to zaczynał kichać i kaszleć, a to przecież przeszkadzało brunetowi w myśleniu), zostawił mu swój telefon (żeby nie musiał mu go podawać) i co jakiś czas napełniał jego kubek gorącą herbatą (no, to akurat robił z dobrego serca, o ile oczywiście nie dodał do naparu niczego podejrzanego).

Bez względu jednak na przyczyny, wszystko wskazywało na to, że młodszy z braci Holmes całkiem nieźle odnajduje się w nowej roli. Od samego rana, ubrany w swój ulubiony szlafrok, próbował odegrać bezbłędnie „ _Diabelski_   _Tryl_ " i co jakiś czas posyłał doktorowi spojrzenie mówiące jednoznacznie, iż gdyby czegoś mu brakowało, Sherlock zaraz się tym zajmie.

\- Sherlock… - zaczął na próbę blondyn. Dźwięk skrzypiec ucichł momentalnie a para szalenie bystrych, szaro-niebieskich od porannego światła, oczu utkwiła w nim swoje spojrzenie. – Mógłbyś mi podać mój komputer? Chciałbym wszystko spisać, póki jeszcze w miarę dobrze pamiętam.

Detektyw bez żadnego słowa sprzeciwu, nawet bez jakiejkolwiek miny, która sugerowałaby niezadowolenie, odłożył skrzypce, pobiegł po laptop i po chwili wręczył go swojemu asystentowi. Dziwne… John ciągle uważał, że nie jest gejem i generalnie wolałby już żeby opiekowała się nim Harry niż jakiś facet. Z drugiej jednak strony świadomość, iż poza panią Hudson jest jedynym człowiekiem na całym świecie, któremu detektyw był chętny ulżyć w chorobie, działała na niego niezwykle budująco.

\- Potrzeba ci czegoś jeszcze? – zapytał Holmes z swoim najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdyby robił to ktoś inny, doktor czułby się mocno zażenowany i skrępowany, ale z brunetem było inaczej. Było tak…  _normalnie_.

\- Nie, dziękuję, mam już chyba wszystko – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Sherlock dosiadł się do niego, lekko oparł się o jego ramię i przez kilka minut śledził uważnie palce doktora uderzające w klawiaturę.

\- Nie wolisz tego najpierw przemyśleć? – spytał detektyw i bardzo ostrożnie przysunął się jeszcze bliżej do swojego asystenta.

\- I tak muszę to jeszcze kilka razy przeczytać przed publikacją. Poza tym, jak piszę na gorąco to nie muszę się przejmować interpretacją niektórych zdarzeń. Po prostu przyjmuję je takimi, za jakie miałem je, gdy się działy. Wbrew pozorom to wiele upraszcza – wyjaśnił blondyn i z niezadowoleniem skasował kilka niesatysfakcjonujących go słów.

\- Ciekawe, czy jak zaczniesz znowu prowadzić mojego bloga, to będziemy dostawać poważniejsze zlecenia – ziewnął mu prosto do ucha Sherlock.

\- Och, więc twoim zdaniem kradzież obrazów nie była poważna? – John udał zaskoczenie, ale w rzeczywistości musiał się bardzo starać, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. – Wydawało mi się, że tych nudnych i oczywistych spraw w ogóle nie przyjmujesz.

\- Chyba po prostu bardzo zależało mi na tym, żeby wrócić do pracy…

\- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że od początku wiedziałeś, kto za tym wszystkim stoi? – zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem Watson. W sumie mógł się tego spodziewać, w końcu to był  _Sherlock_.

\- Cóż, Gordon i Flewelling jakoś specjalnie nie próbowali ukryć swojego romansu, a przecież po nim od razu widać, że jest gejem. Mogłem w prawdzie od razu podać jego nazwisko policji, ale wtedy nie mógłbym zajrzeć do laboratorium Drake'a.

Doktor już miał zapytać o jakie laboratorium mu chodzi, ale uprzedziło go pukanie do drzwi. Sherlock, mamrotaniem dając upust swej irytacji, dowlókł się do wejścia i otworzył. Przez chwilę, nieco zbity z tropu, wpatrywał się w Lestrade'a, który, odrobinę zakłopotany, zastanawiał się jak ma mu wręczyć niewielką paczuszkę zawiniętą w niebieski ozdobny papier.

Problem nie polegał na tym, że inspektor nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. To akurat było zupełnie normalne – większość ludzi nie miała pojęcia, co powinno się mówić do Sherlocka. Teoretycznie nie było potrzeby, by Lestrade mówił cokolwiek, bo nie mógł powiedzieć detektywowi nic, czego ten by się nie spodziewał. Wiedział jednak, że to byłoby nie na miejscu, gdyby tak po prostu znowu zaczął z nim pracować. Świadomość, że był jedną z trzech osób, dla których Sherlock zaryzykował swoje życie, zwyczajnie mu na to nie pozwalała. Owszem, miał do czynienia z dupkiem jakich mało, ale ten dupek był jego przyjacielem.

Niezręczną ciszę przerwał kaszel Johna.

\- Wejdź, Greg – powiedział w końcu Sherlock. – Robisz przeciąg, a nie mogę pozwolić, żeby John się rozchorował.

\- Słyszałem, że pływałeś w Tamizie – zagadnął na powitanie Lestrade wchodząc w końcu do mieszkania. Paczuszkę wręczył detektywowi i podszedł do doktora, by podać mu dłoń. – Jak tam woda?

\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne – smarknął blondyn i roześmiał się wbrew swoim słowom. – Co u Flewellinga?

\- Przyznał się do wszystkiego – odparł inspektor siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko sofy. Sherlock wrócił na swoje miejsce obok doktora i bez słowa zajął się rozpakowywaniem prezentu. – Absolutnie wszystkiego. Zaczynając od kradzieży, a kończąc na zleceniu zabójstwa Gordon. Wyłapujemy jeszcze członków tej jego sekty, ale to już pryszcz. Ci, których zgarnęli wczoraj z mostu, są zaskakująco chętni do współpracy i sypią nazwiskami na prawo i lewo.

\- Notatnik Scotta! – zawołał radośnie brunet, odrzucając na bok niebieski papier. – To z pierwszej sprawy, w której ci pomogłem! Dziękuję, Gale.

\- Greg.

\- Właśnie. Greg.

Tak, Sherlock był szczerym do bólu, kapryśnym i złośliwym dupkiem. Dlatego właśnie każde jego miłe słowo, każdy uśmiech, każdy życzliwy gest warte były więcej niż cała ta kulturalna błazenada nazywana „dobrym wychowaniem". A teraz był autentycznie wzruszony. Nawet jeśli Lestrade'owi nie udało się go zaskoczyć, liczył się przecież sam gest.

\- Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś go mieć – wyjaśnił policjant patrząc na detektywa jak na dziecko, które właśnie rozpakowało swój bożonarodzeniowy prezent. – Dobrze, że wróciłeś, Holmes.

\- Dlaczego zamiast pamiątki po rozwiązanej sprawie nie przyniosłeś mi jakichś świeżych dowodów zbrodni? – zapytał bezczelnie detektyw, odrzucając notatnik na stół. John po raz kolejny zastanowił się, czy jego przyjaciel robi to nieświadomie, czy też irytowanie Lestrade'a sprawia mu aż taką przyjemność.

\- Jeszcze nawet nie doprowadziliście się do porządku po ostatniej – prychnął Greg, wyciągnął z portfela czek i wstał, szykując się do wyjścia. – To od Helsing. Jest teraz w szpitalu na obserwacji, ale poza zapaleniem płuc nic jej nie grozi. Bardziej martwiłbym się o stan Flewellinga. Przesadziłeś z tymi nietoperzami, wiesz?

\- Jakimi nietoperzami? – zapytał szeptem brunet. Gdyby nie błyszczące rozbawieniem oczy można by było uwierzyć, że naprawdę jest zdezorientowany. – Nie mam pojęcia, o jakie nietoperze…

\- Cholera, Holmes, nie wmówisz mi, że te wszystkie klątwy, którymi Helsing obrzuciła Flewellinga na Lambeth naprawdę zadziałały! – prychnął Lestrade, ale sam chyba też nie mógł znaleźć logicznego wyjaśnienia, jakim cudem jego konsultant miałby manipulować małymi skrzydlatymi ssakami, bo z niepokojem wodził spojrzeniem od Johna do Sherlocka i z powrotem.

Gdy tylko zdezorientowany policjant opuścił ich mieszkanie, detektyw i jego asystent parsknęli śmiechem. Mina Lestrade'a była absolutnie bezcenna.

\- Nietoperze? – zapytał John, niemal krztusząc się z rozbawienia. – Drake badał nietoperze?

\- Tak konkretnie to ultradźwięki – przytaknął Sherlock i znów zaczęli ze śmiechu tarzać się po sofie.

Doktorowi trudno było potem przypomnieć sobie jak to się stało, że leżał przy detektywie, z czołem wtulonym w zagłębienie między jego szyją a barkiem, zawinięty razem z nim w jeden koc. Pamiętał natomiast doskonale jego chłodne dłonie przy swoich policzkach i ten jego cudowny głos, którym, z właściwym sobie despotyzmem, powtarzał, że nie wolno mu się przemęczać, bo chory będzie bezużyteczny.

\- Obiecałeś przecież, że nie będziesz węszył przy Drake'u – zauważył blondyn dochodząc do wniosku, iż jest mu stanowczo zbyt ciepło i zbyt wygodnie. Dziwne… Jak mogło mu być wygodnie, skoro nawet jak leżał na sofie sam to było mu ciasno?

\- Tak, ale wtedy było już po wszystkim. Z resztą, dotrzymałem słowa, bo nie szukałem tego, co było schowane w obrazach.

\- Hmm… Jak myślisz, co tam było?

\- Och, John, czy to nie oczywiste? Opcji jest sześć. Pierwsza to…


End file.
